Una historia diferente
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: AR -Hermione es una egresada de Beauxbatons, que mientras practica en el ministerio, conoce a los jóvenes aurores Ron y Harry, surgen chispas entre Hermione y ron, pero acaso solo la quemaran viva? -Lemon-
1. Chapter 1

Hermione una joven que estaba por terminar sus estudios en leyes del mundo mágico conoció a un joven llamado Harry potter en el lugar en el que hacia sus practicas profesionales, el joven que era muy amable acababa de entrar a trabajar como auror, y pronto se hicieron amigos, poco a poco Hermione fue entrando en el circulo social del joven, haciéndose buena amiga de su novia y de otros de sus amigos, uno de tantos días que salieron a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla Harry le presento a s amigo ron, antes no lo había conocido por que el aun estaba en su entrenamiento como auror pero al terminarlo tenia mas tiempo libre, ron de inmediato noto la belleza de Hermione,

-gustas? Dijo ofreciéndole un shot de firewhisky

-no gracias, dijo Hermione mostrando su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla

-bueno mas para mi, dijo ron mientras sonreía ala joven

Hermione de momento no le había prestado atención a ron, era un tipo normal, que no sobresalía demasiado, a excepción de su cabello color fuego, la noche siguió avanzando y cada uno fue metiéndose en una platica, hasta que Hermione se vio sola mirando para todos lados, refugiándose en su tarro para no sentirse incomoda

-por que tan seria, dijo ron mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-no por nada, por o regular no me divierto hablando sola

-jajaja pues aquí estoy yo puedes platicar con migo, hablaron un poco conversando de las escuelas en las que habían ido, ron había ido a Hogwarts, y Hermione a Beauxbatons, en francia, ron hizo algunas bromas que no parecieron agradar a Hermione, como que ya entendía por que era tan seria, si había estado en una escuela tan estricta, y además ahora era estudiante de leyes, solo para probar que no era como el imaginaba Hermione dijo

-ven te demostrare que no soy una mojigata seria como dices, invitándolo a bailar, ron no dudo y se paro a bailar con ella, aunque vestía muy comúnmente se veía muy bien, y se nota que tenia un buen cuerpo, ron se acercaba cada vez mas a ella intentando tocarla, pero Hermione no le seguía mucho el juego, solo se divertía bailando.

Al avanzar la noche Hermione se despidió ron se ofreció a acompañarla pero esta lo rechazo, y al despedirse de ella le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios. Eso sorprendió un poco a Hermione, y al mismo tiempo la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa

Las siguientes semanas en el ministerio pason normal, hasta que hermone se topo con ron de nuevo.

-hola, que haces aquí, me vienes a visitar?

-no, aquí hago mis practicas, creí que te lo había contado

-oh, si, si ya recuerdo, y ya que vamos en la misma dirección te puedo acompañar?

-si claro, de hecho voy a ver a Harry, me pido que le prestara un libro de leyes mágicas

-oh que interesante! Dijo ron en broma, sabes el otro día hace algunas semanas, lo pase muy bien contigo, digo con todos pero bailando contigo me divertí mucho

-si fue divertido

-tal vez lo podamos repetir

-si tal vez, dijo Hermione mientras entraba a la oficina en que se encontraba Harry, quien pareció un poco sorprendido de verlos entrar juntos,

-nos encontramos en el pasillo, dijo ron, me venia diciendo que deberíamos salir este fin de semana también

Yo no dije eso! Salto Hermione

-pues me parece buena idea dijo Harry, esta semana fue muy estresante y necesito relajarme

.perfecto, ves Hermione, que buena idea tuviste, a que hora paso por ti?

-yo puedo llegar sola gracias, además tal vez le diga a luna mi roommate si no hay problema

-No o claro que no, es muy agradable dijo Harry

-ok entonces en el mismo lugar? Y a que hora?

-a las 9, dijo Harry Hermione se despidió y salió de la oficina, mientras ron la observaba detenidamente mordiéndose los labios –ten cuidado ron!

-que? si no estoy haciendo nada, mejor me voy a trabajar.

El sábado llego, y mientras Hermione buscaba que ponerse se sorprendió al notar que trababa de encontrar algo sexy, para quien? ron? Era gracioso y un poco atractivo pero demasiado seguro que rayaba en la arrogancia. Cuando al fin estuvieron listas Hermione y luna salieron al bar

Pasaron un rato muy agradable riendo, y bebiendo, de nuevo, ron le presto especial atención a Hermione, aunque esta vez que iba luna y aun no era muy amiga de los demás, no se separaba de Hermione.

Ron usaba de pretexto que la música estaba muy alta para acercarse y hablarle al oído a Hermione, quien sentía escalofríos cada vez que sus labios rozaban su oreja. Después de media noche luna sentí amucho sueño y le pidió a Hermione que se fueran, se despidieron y ron las acompaño hasta la salida del bar

-hasta luego, tengan cuidado, dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura a Hermione y la besaba en la mejilla. Cuando llegaron a su departamento luna dijo

- asi que este ron, esta interesado en ti no?

-que de que hablas?

-hermi, vi como te veía!, casi en ningún momento te quito los ojos de encima, además buscaba cualquier pretexto para acercarse

-por favor, era por la música

-aja! Pues no es feo eh, no te culparía si te interesa,

-mejor háblame como te fue en la cite que tuviste con el chico ese neville, estudian lo mismo?

-algo así, aunque el esta mas enfocado en el uso, y yo en la clasificación de las plantas, pero no creas que no note que solo intentas cambiar de tema, eeh! Tal vez pronto podamos tener una cita doble

-eres imposible, mejor me voy a dormir, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, un poco ilusionada, en la idea de gustarle a ron, hacia un año no salía con nadie y extrañaba esa sensación de mariposas en la panza.

Pasaron un par de semanas y Hermione había estado tan ocupada, que no había tenido ni la oportunidad de salir, entre la escuela y sus practicas, una tarde estaba sentada, comiendo sola a la hora de su almnuerzo cuando alguien toco su hombro

-hola!

-hola ron, dijo hemrione, quien al momento de verlo sonreir, tubo esa sensaiocn de nervios

-como estas, ya no te e visto, que te hizo Harry?

-jajaja, no nada es que e estado muy ocupada, gustas sentarte?

-ok, no tengo mucho tiempo pero será agradable comer contigo, ya lo había pedido para llevar

Platicaron, sobre sus amigos, ron le conto anécdotas de cuando el y Harry eran mas jóvenes, y rieron mucho

-sabes te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes así, no te quiero incomodar, solo… es lo que pienso

Hermione se sonrojo y dijo un tímido –gracias

-bueno creo que he cumplido con mi cuota de hacerte sentir incomoda, y se acabo mi hora de almuerzo así que me retiro, fue un placer, señorita

-igualmente, y ron, no me incomodaste

-que bueno porque es la verdad dijo ron antes de irse

Había algo en la manera que le hablaba, que la hacía sentir que sus palabras retumbaban dentro de ella, la forma en que la miraba, en que sonreía y en que la hacia reír, cada vez mas disfrutaba la compañía de ron.

A los días siguientes Harry se apareció en el cubículo donde estaba Hermione, la invito a una fiesta que hacia en honor a ginny su novia que cumplía años, como se llevaba tan bien con ella quiso invitarla.

-claro que iré dijo Hermione, y quienes van a ir? Digo va a ser algo pequeño, o una gran fiesta? Dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar las intensiones de saber si ron iria o no

-pues ya sabes, los de siempre, mas varias amigas de ginny, algunos de sus novios, los hermanos de ginny, otros aurores, bueno supongo que si será un poco concurrida. Te espero , no vayas a faltar.

Hermione espero ansiosa el día, invito a su amiga luna, para sentirse mas cómoda, al llegar, saludo a ginny y le entrego su regalo, y rápidamente busco a ron con la vista pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar, se decepciono un poco pero decidió divertirse con su amiga luna, bailaron y bebieron un poco, y ya estaban pensando en marcharse cuando Hermione vio entrar a ron, y de repente se sintió feliz

-por que no nos quedamos un poco mas?

-si ya vi quien llego, ok pero un rato eeh

-si solo un momento

Hermione estaba desesperada por que ron la viera, ero parecía que no lo hacia, saludaba a sus amigos y reía mientras brindaba con ellos, Hermione fue por una cerveza mas y cuando se volteo ron estaba ahí

-hola, dijo ron mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, y la miraba de esa forma que ponía nerviosa a Hermione

-hola, crei que no vendrías

-tu crees? Y perderme esto? Claro que no, solo que tuve un compromiso antes

-así? Y que cosa

-nada interesante, pero dime, como estas? Dijo mientras tomaba una cerveza para el

-bien gracias, ya necesitaba salir, me sentía estresada

-pues cuando quieras, que sientas la necesidad de salir, me puedes avisar

Hermione sonrió, cuando llego su amiga luna

- Hermione, crei que te habías perdido, que paso ya nos vamos?

-eh si, claro, adiós Ron

-no espera, como te vas a ir si te acabo de ver!

-lo siento es que mi amiga ya se quiere ir

-vamos amiga de Hermione por que no te quedas un rato mas si?

-ok dijo luna, mientras le quitaba la cerveza a Hermione y se iba a beberla a otra parte

-toma te doy otra, dijo ron

-gracias, y para que querías que me quedara?

-nada mas, porque me gusta platicar contigo

-que bueno, dijo Hermione y siguieron platicando, cuando empezó a sonar una canción que le encantaba a Hermione –esa canción me gusta mucho!

-ven vamos a bailar, dijo ron tomándola de la mano, Hermione lo siguió y bailaron, ron la tomaba de la cintura, y la apretaba hacia el, le agarraba las manos con suavidad, y la miraba como si se muriera por besarla, pero no lo hacia

Varios minutos después cuando Hermione vio a luna entada con la cara de disgusto, se despidió de ron, quien de nuevo salió a acompañarlas, esta vez hasta su casa, cuando aparecieron afuera de la puerta de entrada, luna se despidió rápido y entro dejando a Hermione y ron afuera

-bueno pues, buenas noches ron, gracias por acompañarnos

-buenas noches Hermione, dijo ron mientras observaba sus ojos y sus labios, estaba tan cerca de ella que parecía que la iba a besar, el corazón de Hermione latía rápido, deseaba que el lo hiciera, pero en lugar de eso solo le dio un beso cerca de la oreja y le susurro

-buenas noches, la vibración de la voz de ron contra su oreja le dio escalofríos a Hermione, que entro a su casa sonriendo, y suspirando un poco mientras luna le decía

-si, ni al caso aja! Hermione solo sonrió y se metió a su cuarto.

Cada vez le atraía mas ron, lo que a principio le pareció arrogante, ahora lo veía como seguridad, personalidad, y cada vez se le hacía mas atractivo, pero prefería ir con precaución, no quería hacerse ilusiones muy rápido.

La siguiente semana hemrione uso de pretexto ir por el libro qu ele había prestaod a Harry para ir a las oficnas de los aurores, muy despistadamente buscando a ron, hasta que vio a Harry, y le dijo que necesitaba el libro

-claro disculpa que no te lo haya entregado antes, ven vamos por el

Cuando estaban en la oficina de Harry platicando de lo que había pasado en la fiesta y lo bien que lo habían pasado entro ron

-hola, que hacen tan solitos?

-vino por el libro

- ah ok, dijo ron, Hermione sonrió un poco al verlo, -que hay para este fin Harry?

-no lo se, no tengo planes

-hay hora feliz el viernes, en las tres escobas, dijo ron

-tal ves podamos ir un rato, quieres ir Hermione?

-claro suena bien, dijo Hermione mientras ron la observaba

-bueno, dijo ron compromiso, tengo un papeleo que hacer, hasta el viernes

-bye dijo Hermione, que también salió rápido de la oficina de Harry con la intención de encontrar a ron afuera, lo cual sucedió, -me estas siguiendo ron? Pregunto coqueta Hermione

-tal vez dijo ron, sonriendo de lado Hermione sonrió y siguió caminando –espera, dijo ron mientras la tomaba del brazo

-que pasa?

- como la pasaste el sábado en la fiesta de ginny?

-bien y tu?

-muy ben, dijo ron mientras la soltaba

-bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, nos vemos el viernes

-claro, dijo ron

Llego el viernes, y estaban disfrutando platicando todos, ron sentado junto a Hermione quedaron de ir a un partido de quidditch todos juntos el siguiente martes, brindaron con firewhisky, y todos se embriagaron un poco, Harry y ginny se retiraron, antes de Hermione y los demás por que ginny se había empezado a sentir mal, ya que no estaban parecía que ron era mas coqueto con Hermione, acercándose mucho para hablarle, y ocasionalmente tocando su brazo y su pierna, cuando Hermione decidió irse ron la acompaño, y esta ves si lo dejo, estaban fuera de la casa de Hermione, y ron sujetaba las manos de ella acariciándolas, mientras la veía a los ojos

-me gusta estar contigo, dijo ron

-a mi también, respondió Hermione, ron se acerco a 2 centímetros de ella y dijo

-te reto a que te acerques mas, Hermione lo hizo quedando a milímetros de el, al sentirla tan cerca, ron se inclino a besarla, era muy buen besador, sus labios encajaban perfecto con los de Hermione, Hermione sentía ese beso en todo su cuerpo, ron soltó sus manos y tomo su cintura, atrayéndola a el, era un beso delicioso

-ya debo entrar susurro Hermione

-no me invitas a pasar? Dijo ron

-lo siento ron no creo que sea buena idea, dijo Hermione

-esta bien, dijo ron buenas noches, y la beso una vez mas, espero a que Hermione hubiera entrado a la casa y desapareció. Hermione no lo podía creer, ese beso la había excitado tanto y había sido solo un beso, no podía dormir recordando la sensación de los labios de ron contra los suyos, tibios y húmedos, habían estremecido todo su cuerpo, y de no ser porque sabía que su amiga luna estaba en casa, tal vez hubiera sido capaz de invitarlo a pasar.

Paso los siguientes días pensando en ese beso, aunque trataba de no ilusionarse mucho era casi imposible al recordar esa sensación. El día del partido de quidditch estaba nerviosa, pes no sabia como reaccionar, trato de hacerlo igual que siempre, ron lo hizo igual la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, sin prestarle atención especial, Hermione se decepciono un poco ya que ron no se sentó junto a ella, ya la estaba acostumbrando a su atención y ahora la extrañaba, pensó tal vez estaba un poco ebrio la otra noche y por eso la había besado, pero Hermione decidió pasar un buen día aun así y lo hizo, todos se divirtieron mucho.

La casa de Harry y ron se había vuelto el punto de reunión para el siguiente fin de semana, harían una comida entre todos, a Hermione le emocionaba ir para ver a ron, pero al mismo tiempo creía que ya no pasaría nada entre ellos. El da de la comida Hermione llego un poco mas temprano para ayudar a preparar todo, ella ginny estaban en la cocina picando verduras, mientras Harry asaba carne en el patio, cuando llego ron, la saludo y se puso a conversar un poco con las dos, luego decidió salir a ayudarle a Harry, Hermione no quiso comentar nada de ron frente a ginny, mas bien fingía ningún interés en el, no quería darles de que hablar.

Una hora después llegaron los demás amigos y la reunión empezó, todos se divertían, reían cantaban, bebían un poco, de ves en cuando Hermione volteaba a ver a ron, le gustaba verlo sonreír, se veía muy atractivo, y era muy simpático también, cuando el no estaba las reuniones no eran tan graciosas, de pronto los ojos de ron se cruzaron con los de Hermione, parecía que sus ojos atravesaban su alma, se puso nerviosa y se volteo para otro lado, siguió conversando un poco minutos después lo volteo a ver y el aun la miraba, pero esta vez ella no volteo la mirada, le sonrió dulcemente, y los ojos de el se iluminaron, le devolvieron la sonrisa, y siguió conversando con sus amigos, Hermione se sonrojo un poco, definitivamente había algo ahí, no eran alucinaciones suyas.

después de estar conversando con ginny y luna un rato Hermione fue ala cocina por una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras estaba sirviéndose entro ron

-hola, dijo ron

-hola, respondió Hermione

-que rica te quedo la ensalada

-gracias, que bueno que te gusto

-si dijo ron, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, dulcemente quito un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hermione y lo puso detrás de su oreja, mientras le sonreía

-y… viniste por una cerveza? Pregunto Hermione para romper la tensión

-la verdad? Dijo ron, y la miro fijamente a los ojos, cuando entro Harry a la cocina, si vine por una cerveza dijo ron en voz alta, se sirvió y salió de la cocina, dejando a Harry y Hermione en la cocina, Harry la volteo a ver y pregunto

-interrumpí algo?

-no Harry para nada, y bebió un poco de su cerveza, mientras salía de la cocina

La reunión continuo y cuando ya estaba entrada la noche ron, se acerco a Hermione y se sentó a un lado de ella, estuvieron platicando más de una hora, sobre distintas cosas, sus vidas, sus ilusiones, sus decepciones, sus familias, sus gustos era obvio que ambos se sentían muy cómodos en la compañía del otro, algunos de sus amigos empezaron a irse, así que Hermione pensó que era mejor que también se fuera, ron se ofreció acompañarla, pero al oír otros amigos que también se iban , ofrecieron irse juntos, así que Hermione declino su oferta, aunque era lo que deseaba, prefería que sus afectos por ron, permanecieran secretos para los demás hasta estar segura de que pensaba ron.

La siguiente semana ron paso por el cubículo de Hermione a saludarla, y a invitarla a comer, pasaron una agradable tarde juntos, conversando, coqueteando, al terminar de comer ron acompaño a Hermione a su casa, al llegar Hermione lo invito a tomar un te, y al estar en su propia casa se sintió un poco mas segura como para sacar el tema a relucir y le dijo

-me da gusto que, no te sientas incomodo con migo, después de lo de la fiesta de ginny

-a que te refieres? Pregunto ron

-bueno pues… nos besamos, que? Estabas demasiado ebrio para recordarlo?

-claro que lo recuerdo, dijo ron, no estaba ebrio, porque tu si? Además por que debía sentirme incomodo

-también sabia lo que hacia, pero no se creí que te habías arrepentido de haberlo hecho

-y que te dio esa impresión dijo ron mientras caminaba hacia ella

-no lo se, dijo nerviosa Hermione, que no lo volvió a suceder?

-entonces dijo ron, para que sepas que en ese momento de verdad deseaba besarte, solo debo besarte ahora también? Dijo ron casi susurrando mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, Hermione no respondió solo se acerco mas a el, sus labios se encontraron, apenas se rozaban, ron tomo el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos delicadamente, e intensifico un poco el beso rozando su lengua contra la de Hermione, sus rodillas parecían quererla traicionar, ron la soltó le dio un pequeño beso mas y le pregunto

-y ahora que piensas?

-no lo se dijo Hermione, que ese beso me gusto, y mordió un poco su labio

-oh dijo ron tomándola de la cintura no hagas eso, me provoca quererlo morder a mi también

-así dijo Hermione, mientras mordía lentamente su labio inferior, viéndolo seductoramente

-tu lo pediste, dijo ron, mientras la jalaba por la cintura hacia el, empezó a besarla mas apasionadamente que antes, y mordió suavemente los labios de Hermione

- a eso le llamas morder? Susurro Hermione, y le devolvió la mordida a ron de un amanera mas intensa

-Que salvaje, dijo ron, me gusta, sonrió y siguió besándola, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, ella pasaba sus manos por el cabello de ron, se escucho la puerta y rápido se separaron recuperando el aliento

-Hermione estas en casa! Grito luna,

-si luna en la cocina, grito Hermione mientras daba unos pasos lejos de ron, luna entro y sonrió un poco al ver las caras de ron y Hermione

-buenas tardes, dijo luna, y siguió su camino, me voy a recostar

-que tino tiene tu amiga, dijo ron, pero tal vez fue lo mejor, será mejor que me vaya

-espera ron, creí que la estábamos pasando bien?

-así es dijo ron y mucho, pero mejor me voy, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta dio la media vuelta y le dijo a Hermione, -me gustas, y luego salió

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo hirviendo, que poder podían ejercer unas palabras sobre ella, sintió mariposas en el estomago y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo sola como loca, tenia tanto de no sentirse así, desde los primeros meses de su antigua relación, y ni siquiera estaba segura de haber sentido algo tan intenso con solo un beso.

Estuvo de buen humor toda la semana, estudiaba y hacia su trabajo sonriendo, esperando el fin de semana para salir de nuevo con sus amigos, y con ron, solo que ese fin de semana que se reunieron en el bar del siempre ron no fue, Hermione se sintió confundida, porque le había dicho eso ron y luego desaparecido, la siguiente semana no se sentía de tan buen humor, incluso había rechazado salir con sus amigos, hasta el domingo que estaba viendo tele en fachas cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue a abrir, y era ron

-hola, estaba en tu calle y quise venir a saludarte

-hola dijo Hermione, sonrojada, que de pronto sintió como si le faltara el aire, pasa

Hermione fue a su cuarto y rápido se cambio se puso un vestido veraniego, y agarro todo su cabello en un chongo mientras mordía una pastilla de menta, y limpiaba su cara, trato de salir muy relajada a la sala donde ron la esperaba

-me pareció raro que no fueras ayer donde Harry, quise venir para saber como estabas

-ah si, bueno pues es que tenia que hacer unos expedientes, y preferí hacerlos ayer y así no tendré tan pesada la próxima semana

-que bueno, por un momento creí que te había molestado lo que te dije el otro día

-no ron no me molesto, me molesto que después desaparecieras, dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba frente a ron, quien se quedo sin palabras.

-lo siento, es solo que… no lo se, no estoy a acostumbrado a sentir esto, y a veces no se como reaccionar

-ron por favor! Dijo Hermione

-es cierto Hermione, tu me gustas, me interesas, siento algo por ti, que no había sentido antes

-me vas a decir que nunca has tenido novia? dijo Hermione un poco sarcástica

-claro que si, dijo ron, tal vez muchas, pero por lo regular no me involucro mucho emocionalmente, no logran despertar en mi esto que tu si puedes,

Hermione sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, era tan tierno, tan lindo, odio la mesa que los separaba, quería pararse a abrazarlo, besarlo, pero sus piernas no le respondían

-no vas a decir nada? Tu no sientes nada por mi?

-yo… Hermione no podía hablar

-ok dijo ron se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, lo entiendo

-espera! Dijo Hermione mientras se paraba tras el, también siento algo por ti, me gustas mucho ron, el se acerco a ella, y la beso levantándola del suelo del entusiasmo con el que la beso, avanzaron al sillón de Hermione y se sentaron sin dejar de besarse un instante

-me encantas, susurro ron en su oído, encendiendo mas la pasión de Hermione, que se sento a horcajadas sobre ron, ron acariciaba sus muslos debajo del vestido, ambos estaban ardiendo en pasión, ron empezó a subir un poco mas sus manos hasta tomar de lleno el trasero de Hermione lo apretaba y lo acariciaba

-estas sola? Pregunto ron para asegurarse de no ser sorprendidos de repente

-no, mi amiga luna está en su recamara

-ok entonces mejor, nos calmamos un poco

-o vamos a mi habitación dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente

-segura?

-si, dijo Hermione, que hasta se sorprendió a ella misma por esa acción, hacía tiempo que ya no era virgen, pero aun así, no era una chica que mentira a cualquiera en su cama, de hecho solo había estado con dos hombres en toda su vida

Ron se puso de pie, tomando a Hermione del trasero para que no se callera, y le pidió le lo guiara al cuarto cargándola. Cuando atravesaron la puerta la cerraron y ron apoyo la espalda de Hermione contra la puerta, mientras Hermione se sujetaba fuerte mente con sus piernas alrededor de ron, quien la besaba y mordisqueaba su oreja, la bajo y tomo su pecho con sus manos, había querido hacer eso casi desde que la conoció, se veían tan firmes, y redondos, avanzaron hasta la cama donde ron se sentó y de nuevo tubo a Hermione sobre el, besándolo

-eres tan caliente jadeo ron, mientras daba vuelta poniéndose el sorbe Hermione, besaba su cuello sus labios sus hombros, cuando se detuvo y la miro a los ojos –de verdad me gustas Hermione

-tu igual, dijo entre suspiros Hermione, que ya sentía el erecto pene de ron debajo de sus pantalones, empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa para deleite de ron, cuando recordó, que traía, unas bragas viejas, y desteñidas, se había bañado el día de ayer, de pronto Hermione se detuvo –no ron, mejor no, creo que tal vez sea mejor detenernos aquí, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, ron la siguió

-lo siento si me propase, no fue mi intención

-no no te preocupes, no hiciste anda, que no me muriera por sentir, dijo mientras se paraba de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios

Se despidieron y Hermione corrió a contarle a luna todo a su amiga luna, estaba casi segura que eran novios, o si no que no tardaban en serlo, noto que ya no solo era simple atracción lo que sentía por ron, había algo mas

La siguiente semana un día noto que había un flor en su cubículo, con una nota que decía, 't xtraño, comemos hoy? T espero en la cafetería de siempre Ron', por supuesto que Hermione fue esperando ver a ron, que ya estaba sentado esperándola, conversaron todo el tiempo, ron ocasionalmente rozaba la mano de Hermione, pero nada mas.

Ese fin de semana cumplía años otro de sus amigos y decidieron salir a bailar, la noche era muy prometedora, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, ron jalo a Hermione ala pista de baile, lejos de la vista de sus amigos, y empezó a bailar muy sensualmente con ella, la apretaba de la cintura, susurraba en su oído, Hermione empezó a excitarse, se volteo dándole la espalda a ron, y empezó a frotar su trasero contra el, hasta que sintió que esta duro, ron la tenia tomada de las caderas, cuando le susurro

-vámonos!

-no podemos irnos sin despedirnos de Harry ron!

Claro que si!,

Fueron donde sus amigos donde todos bailaban, brindaron un par de veces más, y ron le dijo a Harry que acompañaría a Hermione a casa porque ya se quería ir, pero Hermione se sorprendió con la reacción de Harry

-ya déjala en paz ron!

-que te pasa solo la acompañare para que no le pase nada no alucines!, y se dio la vuelta mientras Harry le dirigía una mirada matadora

Que metiche, pensó Hermione, 'que le importa si hay algo entre ron y yo', a menos que sintiera algo por ella… pero tenia novia, bueno pensó 'todo es posible'

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione comiéndose a besos, esos tragos de firewhisky habían puesto a ron al rojo vivo

-me encanto como bailaste ahora Hermione, deberías hacerlo de nuevo, dijo ron, Hermione sonrió y empezó a frotarse contra el, de nuevo sintió su erección crecer, -lo sientes Hermione? Tu lo pones así, dijo mientras tomaba su pecho entre sus manos

-vamos al cuarto ron, suplico Hermione

-no , se si sea una buena idea Hermione, lo tomo de las manos y lo jalo hasta su alcoba –estas segura?, no tengo apuro dijo ron

-claro que si, dijo Hermione mientras tiraba a ron en la cama y se acostaba sobre el, ron, casi inmediatamente le arranco la blusa, parecía que no quería que se volviera a arrepentir, la contemplo por un segundo y después empezó a besar sus senos, le quito el brasier y lamio sus pezones, duros por la excitación, le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón y Hermione hizo lo mismo con el, cuando estuvieron los dos desnudos, ron recostó a Hermione y le separo bien las piernas, sumergiendo su rostro entre ellas, y le dio sexo oral, algo a lo que Hermione nunca se había animado antes, lo había dado peor nunca recibido, y se sentía tan bien, la lengua de ron jugueteaba con su clítoris mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su vagina, esta bien húmeda, ron empezó a chupar su clítoris y a los pocos segundos Hermione no resistió mas y se vino, entre jadeos y aruñones, ron fue subiendo besando su abdomen y luego sus pechos, mientras chupaba uno el otro lo tomaba entre sus dedos

-se me antoja mordértelos, le dijo a Hermione

-hazlo! Hazme lo que quieras! Ron tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes con mucho cuidado y lo jalo, viendo como se estiraba, hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras Hermione gemía, luego las junto haciendo que los pezones quedaran a pocos centímetros, y empezó a pasar su lengua sobre ellos mientras veía la cara de Hermione, luego los chupo con mucha fuerza, ocasionando cierto dolor a Hermione

-están muy ricas, podría pasar toda la noche comiéndomelas

-podría dejarte toda la noche comiéndolas, dijo Hermione, luego ron empezó a besarla, y a pasar sus dedos por su entrepierna, metiéndolos en ella, y acariciando su clítoris, Hermione también tomo con una mano e pene de ron y lo acaricio

-puedo saborearlo también? Dijo Hermione seductoramente

-por favor! Respondió ron, tendiendo se en la cama, Hermione empezó a introducirlo lentamente en su boca, y lo chupaba con mucha fuerza, intercalaba eso y jalarlo con sus manos, cuando vio que ron estaba mas excitado lo tomo con una mano por la base muy fuerte, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, se levanto un poco y puso la punta del miembro erecto de ron contra su vagina, ron la tenia tomada por las caderas, viendo a esa hermosa mujer completamente desnuda apunto de dejarlo entrar en ella, empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Hermione con un pulgar, mientras esta se deja caer sobre el, haciendo que su mismo peso hiciera que ron entrara en ella, disfrutaba cada milímetro de el que se deslizaba dentro de ella, llenándola, el disfrutaba de la misma manera, la fricción que Hermione le daba, estaba caliente y húmeda

Cuando tubo a ron completamente dentro de ella, Hermione tomo las manos de ron y las puso en sus pechos, mientras ella subía y bajaba, metiéndoselo y sacándoselo, movía las caderas, con mucho ritmo, tallándose contra el, estaba tan excitada, que no le importaba gemir y que alguien la fuera a escuchar, cada vez lo hacia mas rápido, hasta que llego al climax

-ron me voy a venir! Grito Hermione mientras jadeaba y enterraba sus uñas en el abdomen de ron, el a su vez la sujetaba con una mano en sus caderas y la otra retorciendo uno de sus pezones, cuando Hermione termino, se desplomo sobre el pecho de ron, quien empezó a acariciarla tiernamente, -estuvo delicioso ron, dijo Hermione quien aun no recuperaba el aliento

-lo se, dijo mientras la recostaba en la cama y empezaba a besarla, te veías, riquísima, montándome así, donde aprendiste eh?, no mejor no me digas se retracto ron

Hermione solo sonrió, y lo abrazo un rato, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando ron ya había metido uno de los pezones de Hermione a su boca

-me podría venir de tan solo verlos, dijo ron

-por favor no lo hagas, es mas divertido así, dijo Hermione y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, parecía que sus lenguas eran espadas luchando una contra la otra, cuando Hermione empezó a sentir que ron apoyaba la punta de su pene erecto contra ella, -ron, ya estas listo para otro round?

-yo nunca me vine querida, asi que estoy mas que listo para hacerte mía, Hermione sonrió mientras se mordía un labio, -ya te dije que no hagas eso, dijo ron, mientras mordía su labio inferior, jalándoselo, Hermione desobedeció y volvió a morderlo, pero esta vez lo que ron hizo fue meterle de un solo movimiento tu pene erecto en ella, que al sentirlo escapo un -Ah!

Mientras estaba aun en ella, empezó a mordisquear su cuello

-que apretadita estas, se siente bien rico, dijo mientras metía y sacaba lentamente su miembro de ella

-que rico me lo metes gimió Hermione, ron se salió un momento de ella y se paro a un lado de la cama, y la jalo hasta el, separo bien las piernas de Hermione, y acaricio su clítoris, luego lentamente empezó a embestirá, mientras observaba como entraba en ella, repitió la operación lentamente varias veces, hasta que en una de esas se la metió fuertemente y hasta el fondo, Hermione, apretó las sabanas con sus manos, ron la jalo hasta el y la beso, luego la dejo caer lentamente, y empezó a repetir el movimiento, no tan fuerte, pero empezaba a tomar velocidad, le encantaba ver, como brincaban los senos de Hermione, con cada penetración, sus mejillas estaban rozadas y bañadas en sudor, cuando ya estaba demasiado caliente empezó a metérselo lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de entrar todo en ella, como quería que los dos se vinieran al mismo tiempo empezó a acariciar el clítoris de Hermione con sus dedos, rápidamente, sincronizado con las penetraciones, Hermione empezó a gemir de nuevo, esta vez mas intenso que antes, eso excitaba mas a ron, que no pudo mas hasta que se vino, en un gemido también

Se recostó al lado de Hermione, tratando de recuperar su respiración,

-eso estuvo, dijo Hermione, De-li-cio-so! Ron la beso en la frente, descansaron unos minutos, se limpiaron, y ron durmió al lado de Hermione, despertó a las 8 de la mañana del siguiente día, Hermione no estaba mas en sus brazos, se levanto buscando su ropa, y tratando de cambiarse lo mas rápidamente posible cuando Hermione entro

-ya te vas? Dijo Hermione

-no, no solo me cambiaba, Hermione ayer fue…

-espectacular, se adelanto Hermione

-por decirlo en pocas palabras dijo ron, sonriendo, de verdad me gustas y siento algo por ti

-yo igual ron, quieres desayunar?

-tal vez mejor me voy si Harry no me ve cuando se levante pensara lo peor

-cual es el problema con Harry eh?, anoche note como te dijo que me dejaras en paz, ron se quedo callado y agacho la cabeza

-debería enfocarse mas en su novia no crees? Tu ya estas bastante grande como para decidir si llegas a dormir o no

-creo que solo se preocupaba por ti Hermione, le caes muy bien, y de seguro no quiere que te lastime

-pero tu no harías eso verdad ron? Dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba

-claro que no, suspiro ron mientras miraba sus pies, a menos que te muerda, dijo bromeando

Se despidió un par de minutos después y desapareció

Que mágica había sido esa noche, Hermione se sentía en las nubes, se habían conectado de una manera especial, se sentía súper cómoda con el, esa semana fue a trabajar todos los días ilusionada en si lo vería, se cruzaron por un momento el jueves y el fue muy amable y cariñoso con ella pero sin llegar a besarla, quedo en buscarla, para ver si hacían algo, como no tubo respuesta por parte de el y su amiga luna le rogaba que la acompañara al cumpleaños de una amiga acepto ir con ella hasta el ultimo momento, cuando dieron las 10:20 pm y el no la busco. Pero aun asi, en la disco, veía para todos lados pare ver si de casualidad ron andaba por ahí, habían ido un par de veces asi que era probable, cuando veía a un pelirrojo se le aceleraba el corazón, hasta que notaba que no eran el, Hermione se disculpo para ir al baño, un momento

Mientras estaba en el baño, escucho a unas chicas platicar,

-'si te lo juro el otro día lo vi comiendo con una chava que no era lavender, no se por que se sigue haciendo tonta, si se nota que no la quiere, no es la primera ves que le pone los cuernos'

-'estas segura que era ron?'

-'si! Ron weasley! Lo vi con mis propios ojos'

Hermione sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado, de repente la tristeza la invadió, estaba en shock no sabia que hacer o decir, sabrían esas chicas que ella era quien estaba comiendo con ron el otro día? Tenia novia? Y no le había dicho nada? Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, por eso nunca intentaba besarla cuando había mas personas frente a ellos, y Harry molesto por los coqueteos de ron, sentía que se iba aponer a llorar en cualquier momento pero no quería dar un espectáculo, salió busco a luna y le dijo

-ya me voy luna me duele mucho el estomago y me tengo que ir

No le dio ni oportunidad a luna de responderle cuando ya había salido corriendo, y no era del todo mentira, en realidad sentía que le dolía el estomago, tenia ganas de vomitar, de tirarse y llorar hasta quedarse dormida, y al mismo tiempo se sentía molesta, como podía haberla hecho tonta, en cuanto cruzo la puerta de su casa se desplomo al sofá mas cercano y se puso a llorar, estaba tan ilusionada, se había entregado a el con tal pasión, y para el solo fue un revolcón. Luego se sintió molesta, con el deseaba tenerlo enfrente para golpearlo, hacerle sentir el dolor que ella sentía, se dio un baño, necesitaba sentirse limpia de el, y se quedo dormida con unas lagrimas escurriendo su rostro.

La siguiente semana n tenia humor de levantarse para ir a estudiar, menos para ir a hacer sus practicas al ministerio, la aterraba la idea de encontrárselo, se sentía tan apenada, que prefirió no contarle nada a su amiga luna y cuando ella le pregunto por el se limito a decir

-mmm no somos compatible, next el que sigue, y no quiero hablar mas de el

Estaba un día concentrada en su trabajo cuando lo vio, estaba de espaldas y platicando con unos amigos, pero estaba segura que era el, sintió como se revolvía su estomago, aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba viendo en su dirección mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa tonta que tenia, que antes adoraba tanto ahora, la molestaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, espero disfruten este segundo capitulo, animense a dejar reviews si les gusta la historia si no, no jajaja**

Ron alzo la mano para saludarla, pero Hermione hizo una mueca y se volteo, que era lo que pasaba? No lo habría reconocido, estará molesta?, ron no tubo tiempo de seguir cavilando, en ese instante lo llamaron a una misión de entrenamiento, se iría por 4 día y tenia que partir ya, tomo un papel y solo alcanzo a escribir

'Hermione: lamento no haberte podido ver el fin de semana, pero créeme que estas en mi mente, me voy en misión 4 días'. Doblo la hoja escribió el nombre de Hermione y pidió a una secretaria que se la entregara antes de desaparecer del ministerio.

Cuando le entregaron la nota a Hermione no sabia de quien provenía así que la leyó, en cuanto termino de leerla la rompió, y debió ir al baño a relajarse un poco, sentía demasiada ira y tristeza en ese momento

Por su parte ron genuinamente no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, lo linda que era, no solo físicamente, pero su forma de ser, su aroma, pero al mismo tiempo llegaba una preocupación a su mente… lavender, esa chica que había conocido tiempo atrás, que era su novia, la estimaba, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero definitivamente el la veía mas como una amiga, que como novia, se habían conocido muchos años atrás en Hogwarts, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ron, y no temía demostrarlo, siempre lo apoyaba lo seguía lo consolaba, lo ayudaba, hasta que un día, ron se sintió acorralado y no supo que mas hacer que aceptar ser su novio, al principio estaba bien nada extraordinario pero normal

Al pasar del tiempo ron se dio cuenta de que lavender no era la chica con la que se imaginaba envejecer, y trato de terminar la relación, lo intento por todos los medios, dándole indirectas, hasta que se armo de valor y trato de hablar con ella, lavender poco menos que estalo en llanto, no podía contenerse, le suplicaba a ron que no la dejara, que si que debía hacer para cambiar, que le diera otra oportunidad, hasta que ron cedió, y la acepto de regreso, seguía con ella aunque no se sentía cómodo, prefería pasar tiempo con sus amigos que con ella, tiempo después frustrado con la situación había decidido terminar con ella de nuevo, esta vez de una manera mas directa y cortante sin darle oportunidad de hacerle otra escenita, pero horas mas tarde lo había buscado la madre de lavender, furiosa, gritando y tratando de golpearlo, lavender había intentado suicidarse

-si mi hija se muere será por tu culpa maldito!

Gritaba la madre de la chica, entre muchas otras cosas, el remordimiento hicieron presa a ron una vez mas, que casi obligado por su madre había ido a verla al hospital, y prometió a una convaleciente lavender que regresaría con ella

-ron si me dejas me mato, te juro que me voy a matar, no puedes dejarme por favor!

Esas palabras ron las sintió como una sentencia aquel día, aunado a eso los padres de lavender no dejaban de presionarlo para que cumpliera su promesa, estuvieron a punto de hacerlo hacer un juramento inquebrantable a lo que el padre de ron se opuso.

De ese episodio había pasado casi un año, en el que ron furioso por la situación no se había preocupado por ser le fiel a lavender, lo hacia como una forma de venganza inconsciente por obligarlo a permanecer con ella, creía que si algún día lavender se enteraba de esto se enfurecería y lo abandonaría. Pero esto no ocurrió tampoco

Una tarde lavender le descubrió unos chupetes en el cuello a ron, quien ni siquiera se preocupo por esconderlos, y ella misma sugirió que un insecto le debió haber picado

Le dejo de hablar a un par de amigas que le juraron lo habían visto con otra chica, incluso una ves descubrió una carta de que una joven había escrito a ron, y ella misma lo perdono sin que el siquiera se lo pidiera

Ron no podía creer que existiera una mujer así, pero lo existía, estaba empeñada a no perder a ron, todas las chicas con las que ron engañaba a lavender en realidad no significaban nada para el, y solo lo hacia como una manera de olvidarse de la situación, de no sentirse atado a alguien que no quería, eso hasta que conoció a Hermione.

Al principio era una posible conquista mas pero poco a poco de alguna manera fue entrando al corazón de ron, y ahora el sabia como es que se sentía estar con alguien a quien en realidad deseabas.

Ahora mas que nunca maldecía su situación con lavender, pero las palabras del padre de ella aun lo aturdían

-mas te vale que hagas feliz a mi hija y ni se te ocurra dejarla por que yo me encargo de destrozarte la vida a ti y a la tipa por la que decidas cambiarla!

Y ahora que tenia sentimientos hacia Hermione, también le preocupaba lastimarla, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar lejos de ella.

Pensando en todo esto ron solo cerro sus puños y trato de concentrarse en el entrenamiento, ya vería que hacer después.

Unos días después ron regreso, lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a visitar a Hermione, así que un par de horas después de haber regresado estaba afuera de su casa tocando la puerta, le abrió una despistada luna

-aun no regresa del trabajo dijo la joven

-oh si, me dijo que si la podía esperar, mintió ron

-siendo así pasa yo voy de salida, le puedes decir a Hermione que me guarde cena por favor?

-si claro, dijo ron

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ron escucho la puerta abrirse, era Hermione, quien de un inicio no lo había visto, pero este grito

-hey!

A lo que Hermione respondió con un desmaius, ron salió volando por los aires, hasta que logro incorporarse

-soy yo Hermione!, ron

-si lo se dijo fría Hermione, que haces aquí y como entrarse?

-por que estas molesta? Recibiste mi nota?, tu amiga luna me dejo entrar

-si, recibí tu nota, que es lo que quieres!

-vine a verte

- oh así? Que interesante y no tenias a nadie mas importante que ir a ver? Ah ya la viste?

-de que hablas Hermione? Todos los temores de ron empezaron a tomar forma

-a que tienes novia por supuesto!

-Que? Como…? Quien… lo siento

-ya veo que te sorprende que me haya enterado, adiestraste muy bien a tus amigos no te preocupes ninguno de ellos me dijo, me entere de otra forma

-lo siento

-así que si es cierto? Dios que estúpida soy, tenia la esperanza de que fuera una equivocación, decía mientras se le quebraba la voz

-no digas eso por favor déjame explicarte

-no! Cállate no te quiero oir lárgate de mi casa por favor

-no, por favor tienes que oírme Hermione, no es como tu crees

- ah si? Ok entonces habla, ya aclaramos que tienes novia, cuanto tiempo tienes con ella?

-Hermione…

-habla! Tu eras el que quería hablar!, ahora dime la verdad cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-5 años dijo ron con la cabeza agachada

-Que? Por dios dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba, eres peor de lo que imagine…

-deja qu..

-Shh no hables, si llevas tanto con ella por que nunca la conocí, por que nunca la mencionaste ni nadie mas? Acaso estabas de acuerdo con tus amigos?

-No, nada de eso, si no la conociste fue por el hecho de que no la invito, por el mismo echo que ni yo ni nadie la menciona, por que debí haber terminado con ella desde hace mucho

-y por que no lo has hecho? dijo Hermione ahora en un tono bajo, lleno de dolor

-es muy complicado, no es tan fácil

-si me imagino… dijo en tono sarcástico Hermione

Ron trato de acercarse y tomarle las manos pero esta lo alejo

-Sabes? En realidad nada de esto importa, digo tu y yo no somos nada, no hay nada entre nosotros, como para que debas explicaciones, solo tuvimos sexo y ya, por cierto espero que no me hayas contagiado ninguna enfermedad

-no digas eso, si hay algo entre nosotros!

-Claro que no! Tu tienes novia!, con ella es con la que tienes algo, yo solo fui la puta con quien la engañaste

-Hermione!

-ya lárgate por favor, no tengo energías para esto

-ya has hablado suficiente no? Me toca a mi

-no, no te toca decir nada!

-pues lo hare, nada de lo que te dije fue mentira, si tal ves omití esto, pero cuando te dije que me gustabas que sentía algo especial por ti era verdad!, en ningún momento trate de utilizarte créeme, si me importas y me duele esta situación, no quiero dejar de verte, no quiero que las cosas queden así, por favor, debes entenderlo

-Ya nada de eso importa ron, tu tienes novia, y yo no voy a ser la otra si es lo que estas planeando

Ron se acerco y la beso a la fuerza, Hermione lo aparto y le dio una cachetada, ron volvió a besarla, esta vez sin dejarla moverse, y Hermione poco a poco empezó a responder al beso, era algo mas fuerte que ella, en cuanto recobro la razón dejo de besarlo y lo mordió, muy fuerte en los labios, cortándolo un poco

-vete por favor dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Ron sintió que se le rompía el corazón, como había sido capaz de lastimarla, de hacerla llorar, esta ves ron no renegó y se salió de la casa, con una gota de sangre escurriendo en su labio, se limpio y se sento afuera de la casa de Hermione, derrotado, destruido moralmente, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí hasta que llego luna

-hola ron? Viste a Hermione?

-si, la vi

-que bien, le diste el recado que te di?

-oh no, lo siento

-mmm para eso me gustabas, buenas noches. Y entro a la casa.

Ron regreso a su departamento con Harry,

-que te paso? Dijo Harry al ver la apariencia de su amigo

-lo sabe, Hermione sabe que tengo novia

-no se lo habías dicho?, que paso entre uds?

-Harry creo que estoy enamorado de ella, y para mi fortuna estaré encadenado a lavender hasta que me muera por que no vaya a ser que la pobre chica se suicide si no puede estar conmigo, y que hay de mi Harry? Que tal que digo que me voy a suicidar si sigo con ella?, a este paso terminare casado, dijo ron mientras por su rostro rodaba una lagrima

-ron, nunca te había visto asi…

-me voy a mi cuarto dijo ron y estrello la puerta tras el

Esa semana ron no quiso ver a lavender ni siquiera avisarle que había vuelto, hasta que ella decidió ir a buscarlo, ron no quiso besarla al verla

-me está dando gripa, dijo ron

Fingió estar muy cansado para atenderla, hasta que la chica se rindió y se fue, algunos días después le hablo que fuera a su casa y cuando ron llego la encontró tirada en el suelo, con una muñeca cortada

- no quiero vivir si no me amas ron! Lloraba lavender

Ron inmediatamente la llevo al hospital

Horas después salió el doctor, fue una herida muy superficial, estará bien solo queremos dejarla en observación y de nuevo los padres de la chica amenazaron a ron

Al día siguiente ron fue por ella al hospital ya que ella se lo había suplicado

-sabes por que lo hice? Dijo lavender

-no, respondió rendido ron

-por que siento que no me amas, ni siquiera quieres besarme, ni hablar de algo mas, prefieres pasar tu tiempo libre con el vago de Harry, y ni siquiera me invitas, estoy segura que su novia ginny si va

-Ósea trataste de matarte por que no te di un beso el otro día y por que no te invito cuando salgo con mis amigos que te caen mal por cierto? Eres mas tonta de lo que creí, dijo ron molesto

-Ron!

-lo siento, me tengo que ir, mañana tengo mucho trabajo, y se fue ron, dejando a lavender, confundida, con su intento de suicidio no había logrado la compasión que esperaba, al contrario, solo logro molestarlo

Pasaron un par de semanas y Hermione aun se sentía muy dolida, y no se atrevía a ver a sus antiguos amigos.

Un día se topo con Harry en el elevador, Hermione sentía gusto de verlo pero al mismo tiempo deseaba salir del elevador.

-hola Hermione

-hola

-hace mucho que no te veía

-si lo se

-todos preguntan por ti…

-Harry tu sabes lo que paso por favor no finjas que no sabes que no he vuelto a tu casa o a salir con ustedes

-si lo se, solo quiero decirte, que fuera de eso, nosotros no te hicimos nada malo, te apreciamos mucho y seguimos haciéndolo, no se que te imaginas pero no sabíamos nada de ustedes dos

-Gracias.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso de Harry

-Y ron, también te quiere, no todo es blanco o negro sabes? No seas dura con el, esta sufriendo mucho. Y salió del elevador

Hermione se quedo seria, quería dejar de pensar ya en el, sacarlo de su vida, pero no podía, y esas palabras de Harry la habían confundido.

Ron estaba muy deprimido, no solo por Hermione, si no también por lo que debía pasar con lavender y sus amenazas, no tenia humor de salir con Harry y cuando lo hacia se emborrachaba hasta no saber de si.

Harry conto la situación a ginny que decidió hablar con Hermione, fue a buscarla un día en la tarde para tomarse un café juntas, primero platicaron un poco se actualizaron de chismes y finalmente le conto toda la historia de ron y lavender, incluso el último intento de lavender hacia unos días.

-yo creo que solo lo hace para asustarlo dijo ginny, la primera vez, tomo una sustancia muy rebajada, y se aseguro de no estar sola en su casa, la ultima vez primero se aseguro de que ron fuera en camino a verla y luego se corto, y dijo el doctor que había sido superficial.

-Aun así, es una locura lo que esta chica esta dispuesta a hacer por ron

-asi es pero ron de verdad no la ama, Hermione el tiene sentimientos hacia ti

-ginny por favor no me digas eso, si el esta atado a esa chica de que me sirve saber que me quiere?

-tal vez podamos hacer que la deje

-no ginny, yo no hare nada para separar a ron de su novia, sea como sea la situación no es de mi incumbencia.

Hermione se conforto un poco mas con lo que ginny le dijo, pero aun así era una situación dolorosa.

Días después Hermione se encontró con Harry en el elevador en el ministerio, le daba gusto verlo pero al mismo tiempo tiempo se sentía rara,

-Hermione, hola! La saludo Harry

-hola, Harry me da gusto verte

-a mi tambien ocmo estas?

-bien, creo, te dio mis saludos ginny?

-si gracias, sabes Hermione, eres nuestra amiga, digo sobre todas las cosas seguimos siendo amigos verdad?

-si

-creo que no deberías sacarnos de tu vida, todos preguntan por ti…

-lo se Harry… pero por el momento es difícil, es mi piso, me dio gusto verte, de verdad, se dieron un corto abrazo mientras Hermione salía del elevador Harry le gritaba

-espero que si! Nos veamos pronto

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Harry por fin convenció a Hermione de ir a casa de uno de sus amigos a una reunión ese viernes

-te prometo que no ira el que no debe ser nombrado

-seguro? No quiero que lo aíslen por mi culpa

- no, no te preocupes implemente no lo invitaremos

Estaban en la reunión, pasándolo bien, aunque para Hermione era un poco extraño estar en ese ambiente sin ron, extrañaba sus comentarios, simplemente el verlo platicar con sus amigos, la atención que le brindaba… pero se esforzaba por pasarlo bien

un par de horas mas tarde llego ron Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía y luego trataba de salir de su pecho, al ver la cara de Hermione Harry se paro y separo a ron del resto y pregunto disimuladamente

-que haces aquí?

-dean me aviso, lo siento no estaba invitado? Crei que eran mis amigos o no lo son? Dijo ron con un tono de tristeza y rencor

-claro que si pero aquí esta Hermione!

-que?

-mejor vete

-no Harry no hay necesidad de eso, me iré yo, dijo Hermione mientras se paraba detrás de ron

-Hermione! No, no te preocupes tu quédate, me iré no quiero arruinar tu noche

- no ron, está bien, son tus amigos ya me voy

-No! Grito Harry ninguno de los dos se ira, los dos son nuestros amigos, lo siento se que es difícil para uds, en este momento pero pueden hacer un esfuerzo? Ni siquiera deben hablarse, si se van darán mas de que hablar, por favor.

Los dos accedieron quedarse y permanecieron en extremos opuestos el reto del tiempo, ron ocasionalmente miraba a Hermione, quien también observaba a ron cuando sabia que no la veía, y notaba lo decaído que se veía, incluso algunos de sus amigos se lo preguntaron

-que te pasa ron? Te ves fatal?

-andas deprimido amigo? Tomate algo

-la enfadosa de lav verdad?

Ron decidió separarse del resto un rato y se refugio en la cocina, se dio cuenta que ahora hasta sus amigos estaban costándole este problema, las cosas en el entrenamiento de auror tampoco iban bien sus problemas no le dejaban cabeza para concentrarse, se sentía tan sobrecargado, tan estresado por todo, cuando entro Hermione, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente al otro en silencio, por lo que pareció una eternidad pero debieron ser 5 segundos

-hable con ginny, me platico todo, aun asi no creo que eso justifique tu conducta

-lo se, lo se y en ningún momento trate de hacerlo, solo -ron respiro hondo-, espero que algún día puedas dejar de odiarme, por lo menos no tanto como me odio yo mismo, dijo ron mientras se le quebraba la voz y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

-no te odio ron, dijo Hermione con una voz dulce mientras se acercaba a el, te quiero, y por eso me lastima esta situación, dijo mientras daba una pequeña palmada en el brazo del joven, como tratando de consolarlo, ron puso su mano sobre la de Hermione y le dijo

-te puedo dar un abrazo?, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, ron dio un paso al frente y la tomo en sus brazos, le dio un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso, Hermione se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos tenia intensión de soltarse, ron empezó a acariciar la espalda de Hermione mientras la abrazaba, -te extraño mucho, susurro

-ron… dijo Hermione, ya es suficiente, y se separo del chico quien aun tenia sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la miro tiernamente a los ojos

-estoy enamorado de ti

-ron por favor, no me tortures, ron la apretó contra el

-mírame, mírame a los ojos Hermione, cuando Hermione lo vio ron volvió a repetirle –estoy enamorado de ti, de verdad, y empezó a soltarla poco a poco, pero ahora era Hermione quien esta prendida a sus brazos, viéndolo fijamente, ron empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros Hermione susurro

-no ron, pero al mismo tiempo se acercaba a el, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, era maravilloso sentirlos otra vez, ron la besaba tiernamente pero muy sensual, Hermione estaba completamente rendida ante el, había perdido la voluntad, solo sucumbía a sus deseos, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de ron y lo acercaba mas a ella, cuando por fin terminaron ese beso los dos tenían la respiración agitada y se veían sorprendidos

-lo siento, dijo ron

-no, dijo Hermione, no fue tu culpa, dio unos pasos para separarse de ron

-mejor me voy dijo ron, y salió de la cocina

Hermione se quedo ahí, ordenando su mente, cuando por fin salió, ron ya no estaba en la fiesta, Hermione se quedo unos minutos mas, y cuando estaba muy cansada se despidió, Harry la acompaño a aparecerse en su casa, llevando un paraguas por que estaba lloviendo, apenas había cerrado la puerta tras ella cuando escucho que la tocaban, pensó que era Harry y que había olvidado decirle algo, y cuando abrió esta ron parado fuera de su casa, empapado por la lluvia.

-ron! Que haces?

-te estaba esperando

-estas empapado estabas esperando parado bajo la lluvia?

-no ay muchos lugares donde refugiarse afuera, puedo pasar?

-a cercarte dijo Hermione

Ron no podía dejar de temblar del frio, Hermione seco su ropa pero el seguía temblando, puso un acobija alrededor de sus hombros y le dio chocolate caliente.

-por que me esperabas? Que paso?

-no lo se, dijo ron, solo lo hice

-ron.. es muy tarde estoy muy cansada

-no me quiero ir, dijo ron

-que? Pues si quieres duerme aquí en el sillón yo ya me voy a dormir, se fue a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Aunque no podía dormir imaginando a ron en su sala, tan cerca de ella, durmiendo en ese pequeño sofá, si ni siquiera ella cabía acostada en el, menos el chico, daba vueltas en la cama pensando que hacer, recordando las palabras de ron, sus ojos a punto de empezar a derramar lagrimas, su voz, triste

Mientras ron estaba medio recostado en el sofá, no le cabían las piernas completas así que las tenia colgando por un lado, aunque Hermione no estaba a su lado de alguna forma se sentía mejor estando ahí, y sabiéndola tan cerca, cuando sintió el cuarto iluminarse, era Hermione

-ron , ya estas dormido? Susurro la joven ron no sabia si contestar no quería que lo corriera de su casa -ron! Ven, vas a dormir muy incomodo ahí, ron reacciono a estas palabras y abrió los ojos

-eeeh? Hermione?

-ven ron acompáñame, ron se paro y Hermione lo guio hasta su cuarto, pasa, acuéstate duerme aquí, ron se acosto en la cama de Hermione, la chica se sento en la cama y le dijo buenas noches luego se paro y se dirigió a la puerta

-a donde vas? Dijo ron

-al cuarto de luna, no esperaras que duerma aquí verdad?

-Hermione, ven, por favor al menos hasta que me quede dormido, prometo no tocarte, por favor, fue como si sus palabras fueran ordenes para Hermione regreso a su lado y se recostó en la cama, ron la observaba con detenimiento

-ron no me veas asi

-como, no estoy haciendo nada

-si, pero me ves con esos ojos

-con que ojos?

-con esos ojos, que parecen atravesarme como un laser

-es que eres hermosa, dijo ron, mientras acariciaba su frente

-Ron!

-Hermione, contesto ron, ay que dormir, cerro los ojos y abrió un ojo para ver si Hermione ya había dormido, y noto que lo estaba viendo fijamente, -hey! No me veas con esos ojos dijo ron

-que ojos? Dijo Hermione

-esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes que pareciera que me quieres besar, y me puedo confundir, dijo ron mientras se recargaba en un hombro para verla mejor

-ya vamos a dormir ron, dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a ron, quien se acerco a ella permitiendo a cara descansar cerca de la nuca de Hermione, y poniendo un brazo sobre la cintura de la chica.

Ron empezó a oler el cabello de Hermione, que tenia un aroma afrutado, con una mezcla de vainilla, su piel olía, flores, ron se sentía tan cómodo viendo su delicada piel, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, unos minutos después cuando ron ya estaba quedándose dormido sintió a Hermione moverse, se había dado vuelta quedando frente a frente, ron aun tenia la mano en su cintura, pero ahora su cara estaba justo frente a la de la joven, casi rozando nariz con nariz, Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados, pero sentía la respiración de ron en la cara, ron no podía dejar de verla, absolutamente hermosa, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna

Ron se acerco un poco mas a ella, de manera que sus frentes se tocaban, y empezó a sobar la espalda de Hermione con mucha delicadeza, beso su nariz con ternura, cuando sintió que Hermione levantaba el rostro, poniendo donde antes estaba su nariz sus labios, aun con los ojos cerrados Hermione delicadamente beso a ron, que inmediatamente respondió al beso, sus labios se rozaban con tanto cariño, eran besos muy tiernos, casi con la boca cerrada, Hermione tomo uno de los labios de ron entre los suyos, y lo acaricio con su lengua, ron hizo lo mismo con ella, y poco a poco ya estaban besándose apasionadamente, todo el cuerpo de ron estaba en una revolución de sentimientos, se moría por hacer algo mas pero no sabia como reaccionaria Hermione y no quería molestarla

Hermione tenia su mano sobre el pecho de ron y sentía como latía apresuradamente su corazon, tomo el rostro de ron entre sus manos y lo separo un momento de ella, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver el rostro del joven al que besaba, y el la veía dulcemente, paso su dedo sobre los labios de el, quien instintivamente los beso, Hermione al ver esto mordió su labio inferior, provocando la sonrisa en ron mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-la ultima ves te provoque mas que un beso en la frente, dijo Hermione con una voz muy baja

-ahora también me lo provocas, solo que me contengo, dijo ron

-no lo hagas dijo Hermione mientras lo veía a los ojos y mordía de nuevo sus labios, mientras sonreía sutilmente

Casi brinca ron encima de ella, besándola apasionadamente, y mordiendo sus labios, Hermione no quería pensar en nada más que ellos dos en ese momento, no existían para ella otras personas en el universo, el peso de ron sobre ella era una sensación reconfortante, que la estimulaba, ron empezó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, mientras ella encajaba sus uñas en sus hombros,

Ron volvió a besarla mientras Hermione le quitaba la camisa, seguido por su demás ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo, ron empezó a hacer lo mismo con Hermione, lentamente quitaba su ropa, como si desvistiera a una muñeca de porcelana, acaricio su piel mientras la contemplaba, tomo uno de sus pechos con su mano y lo estrujo viéndola a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, Hermione se puso sobre ron y acaricio su abdomen, luego pareció recordar algo y se paro de la cama

-a donde vas? Dijo ron

-a ponerle seguro a la puerta

-te acompaño dijo ron, que se paro y abrazo por la espalda al achica, haciéndoles un poco difícil caminar pero definitivamente mas placentero, una vez cerrada la puerta, Hermione se dio la vuelta y tomo a ron del cuello y empezó a besarlo, ron acaricio la espalda de Hermione y bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos levantándola como si no pesara nada, Hermione lo rodeo con las piernas y empezaron a besarme salvajemente, ron se acerco a la cama y la deposito con cuidado recostándose sobre ella besaba su cuello y luego su pecho, acariciando sus duros pezones con la lengua, luego empezó a bajar besando su abdomen, rodeo su ombligo con la lengua, y siguió bajando besando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso, cuando llego al pubis de Hermione se detuvo, puso sus manos en la parte alta de los muslos de Hermione cerca de las caderas, y las bajo lentamente hasta sus rodillas, luego de un solo golpe separo las piernas

Hermione podía sentir como se humedecía cada vez mas, ansiosa al contacto, tomo una de las piernas de Hermione y la puso sobre su hombro, y empezó a besar sensualmente desde su rodilla hasta la entre pierna, al llegar ahí, solo soplo a la húmeda intimidad de Hermione, que sintió esa brisa como una caricia, dejando escapar un gemido, volvió a su lugar original, bajo la pierna de Hermione y puso la otra sobre su otro hombro, repitiendo el trato, mordiendo un poco, chupando un poco, pero llenando de caricias, de nuevo llego al medio y se limito a soplar suavemente, Hermione ya no aguantaba tanto preámbulo cuando noto que ron regreso a su posición original, separando bien sus piernas y observándola detenidamente

-Que rica se ve, quiero saborearla dijo mientras mordía una rodilla de Hermione

No le dio tiempo a Hermione que le suplicara hacerlo, cuando noto que iba directo a ella, separo sus labios vaginales con los dedos y paso su lengua suavemente sobre el clítoris de Hermione, que solo pudo jadear en respuesta, y mover las caderas atrayente, ron paso un aves mas su lengua esta vez un poco mas fuerte, y una tercera vez mas, noto como se ponía mas firme el clítoris de Hermione, empezó a rodearlo con la punta de su lengua, Hermione tenia las sabanas atrapadas entre sus puños, ron tomo una de las manos de Hermione y la puso sobre su pecho, luego volvió a su trabajo, luego pasaba rápidamente su lengua por encima del botón de placer de Hermione, se detuvo y le soplo un poco, luego impregno sus dedos en el liquido de Hermione, y empezó a acariciarla, mientras veía sus reacciones, empezó a tallar su clítoris con dos de sus dedos, permitiendo que quedara en medio, cuando veía que Hermione empezaba a retorcerse mas se detenía, para el disgusto de Hermione, hasta que se metió de lleno chupando su botón mientras sus largos brazos alcanzaban sus senos, retorciendo suavemente sus pezones, esta ves no se detuvo, hasta que Hermione se vino en un ruidoso orgasmo, gemía de placer mientras sus piernas instintivamente reaccionaban tratando de cerrarse

-estuvo rico no? Dijo ron

Hermione aun no recuperaba el aliento solo sonrió mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, ron se recostó a su lado acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la panza de Hermione, se subió arriba de ron y empezó a besarlo ron la rodo, poniendo encima de ella otra vez, mientras Hermione lo rodeaba con sus piernas atrayéndolo a ella, ron se detuvo para besar los senos de Hermione una vez mas, beso los labios de Hermione de nuevo y se puso justo en su entrada mojando bien la punta

-espera dijo Hermione y paso su varita por ron, hechizo anticonceptivo, ahora si ron

Ron siguió en lo que estaba, empujando un poco dentro de ella, cuando estaba todo dentro, la miro a los ojos, y le dijo

-me puedo quedar tantito así?, me encanta

-si susurro Hermione, que le encantaba la sensación de ron dentro de ella, la beso suavemente en los labios y rozaba su nariz contra la de ella, muy lentamente empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, sin dejar de besarla tiernamente, el aumento en su velocidad era casi imperceptible, pero después de un rato ya estaba entrando y saliendo rápidamente, Hermione lo volteo y se puso arriba de el, aprovecho que ron se había salido de ella, para jugar un poco, rozaba la punta por su sexo, sin dejarlo entrar, se tallaba sobre todo lo largo de su erecto pene haciéndolo jadear, Hermione noto que ron se mordía los labios, y le dijo

-no hagas eso ron! El sonrió y siguió haciéndolo, Hermione se levanto puso a ron en su entrada y empujo un poco, cuando tenia la punta dentro se lo saco de nuevo

-Hermione!

Ella solo sonrió, y volvió a meterse la punta de ron, esta vez empujo un poco mas dejándolo entrar mas, lo sacaba y lo metía, pero sin dejar que entrara mas de la mitad del miembro de ron, cuando vio que ron ya estaba impaciente, se lo metió todo de una sentada, y empezó a montarlo con ritmo, apoyándose con sus manos en ron, tomaba mas velocidad, ron estaba hipnotizado con el vaivén de los senos de Hermione, ron ya no podía aguantar mas, cuando Hermione empezó a gemir de placer se dejo venir también, Hermione cayo rendida a un lado de ron, tenia la respiración acelerada, varios segundos pasaron cuando al fin pudieron decir una palabra.

Cuando estaban listos para dormir, ron abrazo a Hermione y beso su frente, como le importaba la joven que tenia en sus brazos, no lo podía creer, hacia 8 meses ni siquiera la conocía y ahora no quería vivir sin ella.


	3. Lo mejor y lo peor

El siguiente día fue agridulce, despertaron juntos, pero la realidad choco a Hermione, el tenia novia, y eso que había pasado era solo cosa de una ocasión, por mas palabras dulces que ron le decía a Hermione, no cambiaba el hecho de que no podía decirle a nadie que esta ahí, y que tenía que irse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que habían pasado la noche juntos.

La siguiente semana Hermione trataba de no sentirse traite, recordaba los besos de ron, sus palabras, la forma en que la miraba y sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa de completa felicidad, era una sonrisa, que escondía tristeza, decepción y temores.

Pasaron un par de semanas en que Hermione no tuvo ningún contacto con ron excepto por un par de notas que el le dejo en su escritorio, tan solo dándole los buenos días, y una flor recién arrancada, no tenia notaba, pero ella estaba segura que era de el. Con Harry había conversado una vez, el y ginny fueron a visitarla a su casa, Hermione fingió muy bien, para que no se notara que tanto le habían afectado los pasados acontecimientos.

Un par de semanas más pasaron, y esta vez no tuvo ningún mensaje de ron, aunque sabia que era lo correcto, por dentro deseaba que ron la volviera a buscar, lo extrañaba, todos los días pensaba en el, a veces sin darse cuenta, cualquier cosa guiaba su pensamiento hacia el, si alguien empezaba a platicar de Quidditch recordaba como lo disfrutaba ron, si veía a una pareja recordaba como se sentían los besos de ron, incluso cuando platicaba con alguien de cualquier tema, pensaba, -que opinaría ron de esto? O -de seguro el hubiera contestado esto! Y de vez en cuando en las noches derramaba una lagrima o dos, antes de dormir era cuando mas pensaba en el, en lo que había pasado, en lo que podría pasar, en lo que le gustaría que pasara, y en lo odiaría que pasara entre ellos dos.

Llego un fin de semana en que luna por fin convenció a Hermione de que fueran a bailar, aunque no tenía mucho humor, sabía que hacia lo correcto continuando con su vida. Varias veces sintió mariposas en el estomago al creer ver a ron de espaldas, y de repente pensó – Que pasaría si se lo encontraba ahí con su novia?, asi que prefirió dejar de buscarlo entre la gente y conversar con sus amigas mientras bebían un poco y bailaban, Hermione no bebía mucho, pero esa noche había bebido un par de copas de más, no demasiado, pero era de esas ocasiones en que el humor de la persona afecta más que la cantidad de alcohol que se ingiere.

Estaba bailando con un chico que acababa de conocer, quien se veía muy interesado en ella, Hermione ni demostraba mucho interés ni era indiferente, bailaba con el y disfrutaba el momento, pero haría lo mismo con cualquier otro.

De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba desde atrás por la cintura, muy lentamente, rozando sus manos contra el abdomen de Hermione y apretándola contra su cuerpo, -Hola. Le susurraron en el oído y Hermione sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, y su piel se puso de gallina, se volteo dándole la espalda al chico con el que bailaba, y su rostro se encontró con ron, automáticamente su rostro sonrió y el de el también al verla.

-Hola, dijo Hermione aunque casi no se escucha su voz

-Quien es ese? Dijo ron viendo a la pareja de baile de Hermione

-Nadie

-Oye, dijo el chico detrás de Hermione, vas a querer seguir bailando o no?

-No, le dijo ron y el tipo se fue

-Por que hiciste eso ron, ahora me quedare bailando sola

-No, estoy yo aquí, no prefieres bailar con migo?

-Si pero… y si te ven? No te regañan. Ron sonrio y la apretó contra el

-Tu no te preocupes, dijo ron, solo vamos a bailar no?

-Claro, dijo Hermione solo bailar.

Estuvieron bailando mucho tiempo, los dos se veían a los ojos sugerentemente, ron rozaba la cintura de Hermione sus brazos, rozaban su cuerpo contra el otro, hasta que ron no aguanto mas y empezó a besar a Hermione

-No ron!, nos van a ver

-Y? si a mi no me importa porque a ti si?

-Como que porque? Tu tienes… ron tapo la boca de Hermione con un dedo

-Shh no lo digas, dijo ron y poco a poco la fue guiando a una parte del lugar que estaba prácticamente oscura para volverla a besar

-Con quien vienes? Que tal que Harry nos ve?

-Vine, con Draco, un tipo que Harry odia, pero creo que se fue con una chica.

-Oh, dijo Hermione, un poco mas cómoda

Ron la volvió a besar y esta vez ella no opuso resistencia, le quería echar la culpa al alcohol, pero lo mas seguro es que sobria hubiera caído en la tentación de nuevo, se besaban lento pero profundo, ron empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione y le susurro

-Te quiero

-Yo también

-No dejo de pensar en ti

-Yo tampoco ron

-Me encantas demasiado, vámonos

-A donde?

-A tu casa, dijo ron mientras regresaba a besar sus labios.

-No lo se ron, tal vez no sea lo mejor. Ron siguió besándola y estrujando su cintura, la volteo y la puso contra una pared, mientras baja sus manos y tomaba su trasero en sus manos, y empezaba a besar su cuello, se tallaba contra ella para que sintiera su erección

-Ron por favor! Dijo Hermione alejando un poco a Ron

-Discúlpame, no puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo, quieres que te acompañe con luna?

-Como sabes que vine con ella?

-La vi en la barra, la salude y me dijo que venias con ella, fue cuando me puse a buscarte. Dijo ron , mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-Prefiero irme a casa

-Ok, vámonos

-Pero solo me acompañaras, ok?

-Ok

Salieron del lugar y desaparecieron, fuera de la casa de Hermione ron empezó a besarla de nuevo, y a susurrarle cuando la quería, y la necesitaba, que para el estar cerca de ella era suficiente para sentirse bien, que su otra relación no significaba nada y que solo estaba esperando el momento para terminarla, que el doctor le había recomendado esperar, tras su ultimo intento de suicidio.

Ron le pidió a Hermione que lo dejara pasar al baño, y Hermione aunque sabía que era un truco para entrar a su casa lo dejo entrar. Al salir del baño, se acerco a ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, como si nunca se hubieran detenido, Hermione respondió con la misma intensidad, pero varios minutos después le dijo

-No quiero que volvamos a tener relaciones, así, mientras alguien mas es tu novia.

-Esta bien, dijo ron mientras la besaba dulcemente, y si solo nos abrazamos?, quiero dormir contigo, no en el doble sentido de la palabra, solo quedarme dormido a tu lado, mientras contemplo tu belleza, e inhalo tu aroma. Hermione sonrió

-Solo dormir?

-Si, te lo aseguro

-Esta bien, dijo Hermione.

Se cambiaron (ron solo se quedo en sus bóxers), y se acostaron dormir, primero estuvieron mucho tiempo besándose, solo eso, besándose, apasionadamente, delicadamente, mientras reían, mientras mordían sus labios, se besaron de todas las formas en que se puede besar a alguien, entre besos ron no dejaba de decirle cosas lindas, que la hacían sentir en las nubes. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana que despertó Hermione vio a ron tan dulcemente dormido, que no pudo evitar besar sus labios, el despertó y la beso de vuelta

-Que maravillosa forma de despertar!, dijo ron

Se cambiaron y Hermione le dijo que tal vez era mejor evitar esos encuentros hasta que el estuviera libre, ya que se sentía culpable, ron acepto su decisión, muy comprensivamente, y le dijo que no podía esperar el momento en que fueran novios, y pudieran caminar juntos tomados de la mano por la calle, solo eso lo haría el hombre más feliz, el poder besarla cuando quisiera, verla cuando lo deseara, Hermione sentía lo mismo, y esas palabras, la hacían sentir muy bien, y que la culpabilidad se fuera por la ventana, empezó a pensar –bueno el no quiere estar con ella, ella lo obliga, así que si el le pone los cuernos es culpa de ella. No era el Razonamiento mas correcto pero le brindaba calma.

No se quieran despedir pero sabían que debían, seguían besándose cada vez mas apasionadamente, hasta que se deshicieron de su ropa, ron la acariciaba con pasión, Hermione respondía con gemidos, hicieron el amor apasionadamente, cada vez que Hermione sentía a Ron dentro de ella el placer la inundaba, el placer físico y emocional, el sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y lograba que ella tuviera intensos orgasmos. Lamia su clítoris, con firmeza, pero sin ser demasiado intenso, chupaba sus pezones, besaba su cuello, la besaba apasionadamente, cuando los dos terminaron entre gemidos y sudor, Hermione le pidió que se quedara unos minutos mas abrazándola, el lo hizo, acariciaba su cabello besaba su frente, jugaba con sus dedos, era muy lindo con ella.

Cuando se despidieron, ron le dijo que seguro la próxima vez que pasara la noche ahí, seria cuando ya fueran novios

-Claro si es que te gustaría ser mi novia. Hermione sonrió –Dime, te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que si ron, si no nada de esto estaría pasando, dijo Hermione antes de besar tiernamente a ron

-Ok solo quería estar seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, dijo ron y también la beso.

Eso de alguna forma la había calmado y llenado de nuevas ilusiones y esperanzas, ya no se sentía triste ni lloraba en las noches, aunque seguía pensando en el todo el tiempo.

Pasaron tres semanas mas sin saber nada de ron, no se sentía alarmada, porque ella misma le había pedido a el que así fuera, fue a una comida con Harry y ginny y ron no estaba, eso le pareció extraño a Hermione, pero nadie hablo mucho de él, y eso también la extraño. Por un momento creyó escuchar a alguien compadeciéndolo, no era nada raro, ya que todos conocían su situación.

El siguiente fin de semana fue a tomarse un té con ginny, estuvieron platicando mucho sobre ellas mismas, sus problemas, sus dichas, solo pasando un buen rato, no habían hablado mucho de ron, solo algún comentario de que no fue a la comida pasada por que se había estado sintiendo muy mal

-Bueno dijo ginny, creo que a veces la forma en que nos sentimos emocionalmente influye en cómo nos sentimos físicamente no?

-A si es! Dijo Hermione

-Pobre ron, de seguro pronto le da un infarto o algo así, dijo ginny bromeando, las dos rieron

-No digas eso! Dijo Hermione entre risas.

Cuando ya se estaban yendo ginny se encontró a una amiga Parvati, estuvieron platicando varios minutos, la chica le pregunto a ginny por varias personas que Hermione también conocía, así que supuso que era una antigua amiga de la escuela, cuando la amiga llego a preguntar por Ron Hermione fingió estar ocupada buscando algo en su bolsa, quería sospechar que no oía nada.

-Sigue con Lavender? No he podido platicar con ella en mucho tiempo

-Si siguen juntos, de hecho ron le dio el anillo de compromiso hace poco mas de una semana ya están comprometidos.

-En serio! No lo puedo creer, nunca creí que ron fuera del tipo que se casan tan jóvenes! Supongo que de verdad la ama, que linda historia de amor! Se conocieron a los 11 años, y ahora comprometidos! Wow!

-Si tu lo dices… Dijo ginny sonriendo

Hermione no pudo escuchar nada mas, era como si solo escuchara un zumbido, hasta se le había olvidado respirar, sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las contuvo y fingió tener algo en el ojo para limpiarse, como era posible que alguien sintiera tanto dolor y no morir? Hermione recorría a todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo para no quebrarse.

Cuando ginny se despidió de su amiga, le pregunto a Hermione que si estaba bien al ver su cara, que no se veía triste pero se veía extraña

-Claro respondió ella con una sonrisa fingida, el solo escuchar esas palabras 'estas bien?' la hacían sentir peor, sentía que su interior se desgarraba, gracias a dios, las chicas ya estaban por irse antes de que llegara la amiga de ginny así que rápido se marcharon de ahí.

Cuando Hermione llego a su casa estaba como zombie, con los ojos bien abiertos y estaba muy seria, hasta se veía pálida, se movía por inercia, entro a su cuarto, dejo su bolsa, se quito la ropa y se metió a bañar, mientras el agua caía por su rostro empezó a llorar inconsolablemente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, lloraba, como rara vez lo había hecho en su edad adulta, de una forma violenta, costándole trabajo respirar, debió tomarse de la pared para no colapsar, pero en un momento se rindió y se incoo en el suelo, su pecho se inflaba y se hundía, sus manos estaban en el suelo, el agua le caía en la espalda, tosía para tratar de recuperar el aliento, era difícil, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, debía ser un error, o el error era ella, no solo sentía tristeza, sentía ira, vergüenza, dolor, incluso físico, confusión, era el peor dolor que recordaba haber sentido, y eso le daba más coraje, como una persona podía haberle ocasionado eso?

Al salir del baño se vio en el espejo, su cara estaba completamente roja, sus ojos labios y nariz hinchados, se cambio y cayó en su cama, una vez más se quedo dormida llorando, por el…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Que capitulo tan triste! oh casi llore imaginandome el dolor de hermione! es raro eso?, espero les guste, si es asi dejenme un Review, tal vez asi me apure a seguir escribiendo la historia ;-) no olviden checar <span>'Tres meses despues'<span> esa ya la termine!**


	4. Grandes esperanzas

Los siguientes días, Hermione vivía sin vivir, se levantaba por las mañanas por que debía hacerlo, hacia sus deberes, el trabajo que tuviera, pero no tenía interés por nada, llegaba a su casa y se acostaba. Pasaba todo su tiempo libre, durmiendo, o simplemente encerrada en su cuarto, sufriendo en silencio.

Como era posible que Ron le haya hecho eso? porque engañarla así?, solo para conseguir sexo? no necesitaba mentir diciendo que la quería, darle ilusiones de tener una relación juntos, imaginaba a ron con su novia, como le habrá propuesto matrimonio? Habrá sido romántico?, le habrá dicho que la ama? Tendrían relaciones para celebrar el gran a acontecimiento?, su estomago se revolvió de imaginarlo con otra mujer, y como seria ella? Bonita, fea, normal, se parecería a Hermione? Su mente iba a mil por hora, hasta imagino como seria la boda de Ron, y que pasaría si ella decidiera asistir sin invitación, que cara pondría él?, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sin que ella lo notara, ya era algo normal.

Luna que ya estaba preocupada por Hermione trato de hablar con ella, pero Hermione, era muy dura frente a las demás personas, no le gustaba que supieran cuanto estaba sufriendo. Un par de semanas mas pasaron, Hermione ya no era la chica de antes, sonreía menos, y creía aun menos en la gente, su exterior se había endurecido, pero seguía sufriendo en silencio, cierto día sin previo aviso se topo con ron en el ministerio, quería evitar saludarlo pero era en el elevador así que no tenia salida, sintió su sangre hervir cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ron le hablaba con un tono de voz bajo y precavido, de la misma forma que le hablas a alguien que esta postrado en una cama por una grave enfermedad, esto molestaba mas a Hermione, ni loca le demostraría algún sufrimiento, a él menos que a nadie.

-Hola

-Que tal ron

-Como estas?

-Bien y tu como has estado?

-Ya te imaginaras… dijo ron encogiendo sus hombros

-A que te refieres? Que me imaginare?

-Pues tu sabes, supongo que Harry te ha contado

-Que cosa? Tengo mucho sin platicar con el y ciertamente no recuerdo que me haya dicho nada sobre ti últimamente

-De verdad? No sabes nada?

-Pues no se a que te refieres que debería saber, pero nadie me a dicho nada sobre ti ni sobre nada, pasa algo? Dijo Hermione, con una voz fría, pero sin parecer demasiado sínica, para que el no notara que ella ya sabía a lo que él se refería, solo quería oírlo a él decirlo.

Ron respiro hondo, miro hacia el suelo, y dijo:

-Me voy a casar…

-Felicidades! Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, ron la miro sorprendido y confundido -wow, de verdad que nadie me había contado nada, lo tenias muy escondido y como te sientes estas nervioso?

-Pues no son precisamente nervios lo que siento

Hermione sonrió una vez más, esta vez muy sarcásticamente dijo –De verdad que es una gran noticia ron!

-Hermione, lo siento, si hubo algún malentendido entre nosotros pero…

-Ron, Ron, Ron, cálmate! Esta todo bien, de verdad me alegro por ti! Puso una mano en su hombro y gracias a dios el elevador se detuvo, Hermione salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí y se metió en el baño más cercano, sentía que estaba hiperventilando, esta vez no lloraba, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, aun podía escuchar las palabras de Ron, quería golpearse la cabeza para dejar de oírlo, en su lugar grito

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!, volteo a su derecha y había una secretaria parada en la puerta viéndola con temor, y ante la mirada de Hermione salió enseguida del baño.

Hermione no pudo evitar empezar a reír, esa pobre mujer debió haber creído que Hermione estaba loca, cada vez reía mas, ahora su risa era una carcajada, no podía controlarse, reía tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pronto esas carcajadas se fueron transformando en llanto, Hermione intento calmarse, mientras se veía al espejo

-estas hecha un desastre Hermione!, mírate, mientras actúas como loca el está feliz planeando una vida con otra! Pero eso es todo, el no merece ni una lagrima mas, no derramare ni una lagrima mas, se decía a si misma Hermione mientras limpiaba su cara.

Ahora cada vez que empezaba a pensar en el desviaba su pensamiento hacia otra cosa, aun el olvidarlo la hacía recordarlo más, pero al menos ya no lloraba por el.

Un día que Hermione estaba, intentando poner en orden su casa cuando tocaron la puerta, era Harry, a Hermione no le daba nada de gusto verlo, se sentía traicionada por el, creía que era su amigo y no le había contado nada sobre ron.

-Hermione de verdad que pensé que el hablaría contigo, era lo menos que el podía hacer, contarte que pasaba

-La verdad Harry, no quiero hablar de eso, de el es lo último que quiero hablar, que sea feliz y le vaya bien en la vida

-No fue algo que él haya planeado sabes? No creas que es el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Harry por favor!, tal vez antes creía todo eso, pero ahora?

-Sabes que lavender está embarazada?

-Qué?

-Tomare eso como un no… Lavender está embarazada, y por eso se casan.

-Pero… aun así, el decidió casarse con ella, pudo haberla apoyado sin necesidad de casarse

-Hermione por favor!, si no podía terminar con ella tu crees que podría dejarla ser madre soltera?

-Sabes, ya no quiero saber nada, nada cambia el hecho de lo que pasa, y prefiero eliminarlo por completo de mi vida, solo así podre seguir en paz

-Lo siento, en ningún momento mi intención fue la de venir a molestarte

-No es así, es solo, necesito tiempo.

Hermione no sabía si este nuevo descubrimiento la hacía sentir más molesta, si tanto detestaba a su novia que hacia teniendo relaciones con ella embarazándola?

Un par de semanas después, Hermione se encontraba un poco más tranquila, después de ese torbellino de emociones, se concentraba en el trabajo, y estaba cada vez mejor, incluso corría para liberar su estrés, un día estaba corriendo en un parque, en ocasiones le gustaba correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ya no aguantaba más y tirarse en el césped a recuperar el aliento, ese día corría lo más rápido que podía, hasta que su tobillo se torció y cayó al suelo, era un dolor muy intenso pero mitigaba su dolor emocional, quedo ahí acostada, viendo el cielo, con su tobillo punzando de dolor.

-Señorita está bien? Escucho de una voz que se acercaba a ella

-Si gracias, dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba, no podía ser peor su suerte o el mundo más pequeño, era ron quien se acercaba a ella, quien al ver que se trataba de Hermione detuvo su paso a medio camino y se le quedo mirando un par de segundos, luego avanzo hacia ella, aun más preocupado que antes.

Hermione no quería que él la ayudara, pero necesitaba la ayuda, así que a regañadientes acepto que la llevara a su casa. Ron empezó a hablar sin previo aviso en cuanto la sentó en el sillón de su sala.

-Nunca quise que esto pasara, debes creerme, se que antes dije lo mismo, pero de verdad no estaba jugando contigo Hermione, esto no es como tú te imaginas

-Ya sé que tu novia está embarazada

-Como sabes?

-Harry

-Oh, entonces entiendes porque lo hago?

-No

-Hermione…

-Ron de verdad, ya estoy HARTA! Sea cual sea la razón por la que lo haces el resultado es el mismo te casas y eso es lo que importa, por favor, si en algún segundo de tu vida te importe por lo menos un poco más que una simple cucaracha que aplastas en la calle déjame en paz!

-Me importas mucho más que eso, solo necesito decirte, que justo el día que por fin terminaría la relación, ella me dijo lo de su estado, y se puso muy mal, hasta que jure que me casaría con ella

-Wow, que romántico!, si no querías embarazar a tu novia hubieras empezado por NO tener relaciones con ella no crees? Dijo Hermione con mucha amargura en su voz

-No fue como te imaginas

-A no? No la besabas mientras le susurrabas cuanto la querías? No te quedaste abrazándola hasta que se durmió en tus brazos? No la tocaste lujurioso con tus manos? Una lágrima escurrió el rostro de Hermione

-NO, no fue así, un día estaba demasiado ebrio, ni siquiera recuerdo que haya pasado, ella amaneció a mi lado, me dijo lo que había sucedido, que por cierto no pasaba desde hacía meses!, y semanas después, justo una semana después de verte, me dijo que estaba en espera, su padre me dio un anillo para que le diera y así paso.

-Y cuando la boda, de la feliz pareja?

-Hermione…

-Cuando!

-En un par de semanas lavender quiere que sea antes de que sea muy notorio

-Bueno pues, de nuevo, felicidades, y te deseo que seas feliz a su lado, si te has resignado a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, lo menos que puedes hacer es disfrutarlo no?

Ron miraba el piso y Hermione noto como se limpiaba unas lágrimas, aun en ese momento quería consolarlo, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, ron se puso de pie, y la vio, tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos

-Perdóname, fue lo último que dijo ron antes de salir de su casa.

Un par de días después escucho un alboroto mientras regresaba de su hora del almuerzo al ministerio, una pareja discutía.

-Ron ayúdame a escoger las flores, es el día de los dos, cual prefieres!

-Entiende que no me importa nada de eso!, por mi que no haya nada!, y no vengas a mi trabajo a molestarme con eso!

No podía creer quienes eran, por fin conocía a la famosa lavender, aunque huyo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, un poco mas de ella había muerto al verlos juntos.

No era fea, de hecho era más bien bonita, aunque parecía insoportable por la forma en que lo golpeaba con esas flores.

Varios minutos después de regresar a su escritorio fue al baño de mujeres, al salir vio a lavender luchando con una máquina expendedora, al principio no razono que era ella, y la ayudo con unas monedas que traía en el bolsillo

-Gracias! Dijo la joven y se metió a un baño. Hermione reacciono de quien era, y casi al mismo tiempo reacciono y miro la maquina, era la expendedora de toallas femeninas, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora bombeando sangre a todo el cuerpo, si estaba embarazada como podía necesitar eso? Pero debía estar segura que era ella antes de sacar conclusiones.

Se espero a que lavender saliera a lavarse las manos mientras ella fingía hacer lo mismo, la volteo a ver e instintivamente, fingió un acento aunque ella no la conocía.

-Hola!, no es una lata andar en nuestros días?

Lavender solo asintió un poco incomodada por la pregunta de Hermione

-Hola, soy Helga, llegue hace una semana soy de Alemania, quien eres, trabajas aquí? dijo Hermione en un asentó que daba risa

-Hola, helga, soy lavender, no, no trabajo aquí, vine a visitar a mi prometido me ama tanto! No puede vivir sin mi!

-Felicidades, Quien es?

-Eer, un joven muy guapo, dijo lavender y salió del baño rápidamente.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado, no quería decirle eso a ron, así que pensó en ir y hablar con Harry, pero tampoco quiso hacerlo, prefirió buscar a ginny, tardo casi un ahora en lograrlo, pero consiguió localizarla y le conto todo, ginny casi explota, sabía que lavender era capaz de todo por retener a ron pero mentir así?

No paso mucho para que ginny hablara con ron, cuestionándolo, había acompañado a lavender al médico? Le constataba que estaba embarazada? ron parecía confundido por estas preguntas hasta que ginny le contó todo. Lo primero que ron hizo fue ir a buscar a lavender, sin decirle nada, la llevo al doctor, dejando que lavender imaginara que iban por un café. Al llegar al consultorio la chica se puso muy nerviosa, ron solo dijo que deseaba ver un ultrasonido de su hijo o hija, lavender se negaba con mil escusas, pero estando ahí, no pudo evitar entrar al consultorio, cuando el médico le informo que no estaba embarazada, lavender actuó sorprendida, llorando dijo

-Debí haberlo perdido por las tristezas que me haces pasar ron!

-No señorita, si hubiera estado embarazada tendría liquido amniótico en el vientre, creo que nunca estuvo embarazada, se había hecho una prueba? Si gusta puedo hacerle un ultrasonido intrauterino, solo debe quitarse la ropa interior, estaremos mas seguros de que sucede, después de mucha angustia, lavender confeso que estaba en sus días, que no quería decirle a Ron porque cancelaria la boda, el médico salió para darles privacidad.

-No digas nada, esta vez no hay marcha atrás, no hay nada que digas que me haga continuar contigo, sea lo que sea que te pase, te lo ganaste a pulso, espero que tengas el valor para hablar con tus padres si no prefieres que lo haga yo.

-Pero ron! Si me dejas me…

-Cállate!, eres una mala persona lavender, nunca te he importado, si de verdad te importara preferirías mi felicidad antes que amargarme la vida y mentirme, no volveré a tener consideración de ti!, que planeabas hacer? Que me casara contigo y luego qué harías?

-Te amo, te juro que te adoro eres todo para mí!

-No, no es cierto, solo estas obsesionada conmigo no se por qué razón, tu sabes perfectamente que, yo hace mucho no siento nada por ti, y todo este tiempo a fuerzas a tu lado, solo ha hecho que mi desprecio hacia ti crezca, viendo como me humillaban tus padres sin decir nada, haciéndome sentir mal, culpable, estoy seguro que nunca deseaste morir de verdad, también era una mentira no?

-Perdón, al principio no sabía lo que hacía, luego me di cuenta que así te quedabas a mi lado,

-No, no te perdono, tal vez lo hiciera si hubieras tenido el valor de arrepentirte, aun así, espero que encuentres la felicidad algún día, Y cámbiate te espero afuera.

En todo el camino no hablaron y cuando llegaron afuera de la casa de lavender, ella le entrego el anillo.

-No, es de tu papa, el me lo dio para que te lo diera, en eso salió el señor con su esposa, estaban esperando a lavender, ron ya les había dado un adelanto de lo que había sucedido, esta vez no dijeron nada a ron, solo se encogieron en hombros y metieron a su hija a su casa.

Lavender no dejaba de llorar, pero era más bien por capricho no podía creer que su plan se había arruinado, y ahora estaba derrotada, no podía seguir amenazándolo, sus padres que ya conocían la verdad parecían muy apenados.

Ron por su lado se sentía libre, feliz, aliviado!

En cuanto dejo a lavender, ron se marcho a buscar a Hermione a su casa, quien estaba ansiosa, tratando de adivinar que pasaría, cuando tocaron la puerta, corrió a abrir, era ron, en cuanto la vio le dijo

-Hermione! Son una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione salto a los brazos de ron y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, ron respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, caminaron lentamente y sin dejar de besarse hacia el cuarto de Hermione, antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto Hermione le pregunto

-Aun tienes novia?

-Si, dijo ron –Tu, si aun lo deseas, y volvió a besar a Hermione, quien sonreía mientras devolvía el beso a Ron. Entraron al cuarto y se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco, entes de terminar de desnudarse por completo ron suspiro y dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermione, ella se sorprendió y lo abrazo de vuelta, varios segundos pasaron y ron no la soltaba, Hermione sintió que ron lloraba

-Ron estas bien?

-No lo sé, dijo ron, -Creo que no

-Qué pasa? Dijo Hermione mientras lo veía a la cara, ron se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cara

-No lo sé, no me lo tomes a mal por favor, es solo que pase tantas semanas deprimido, molesto, ahora, de repente me siento bien, pero al mismo tiempo como que en el fondo quede adolorido, me entiendes? Estoy feliz de estar aquí, de estar contigo, pero, tengo mucho que procesar, cuando me levante esta mañana iba a ser papa, me iba a casar en una semana, estaba en una relación a fuerzas de casi 6 años, con alguien a quien conozco desde hace 11 años, y al mismo tiempo estaba sufriendo por estar lejos de ti, y ahorita todo eso ya cambio…

Hermione se sentó a un lado de él, rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y lo beso en la mejilla

-Vamos a dormir Ron, ambos lo necesitamos si? Hermione no tenía sueño, pero sabía que ron necesitaba descansar, así que durmieron juntos esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews, se que a sido mucho drama los últimos capítulos, pero aun no termina la historia ;) queda mucho lemon por escribir ;);)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Hermione despertó inmediatamente busco con su brazo a Ron para abrazarlo, pero ron no estaba ahí, estaba ella sola en la cama, por un momento dudo que todo haya sido un seño, pero no podía haber sido un sueño, todo eso paso en realidad, ahora la duda la recorría, por que se había ron? Estaría arrepentido de lo que había sucedido e día anterior? busco en el baño de su cuarto antes de seguir suponiendo, para ver si estaba ahí pero no.

Entonces de seguro si se había ido, Hermione sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación de su estomago revuelto, se lavo la cara y salió por un vaso de agua. Al llegar a la cocina no noto que luna estaba cocinando, pero al ver bien se dio cuenta que era Ron.

-Hola dormilona como amaneciste? Luna me dejo utilizar la cocina espero no te moleste que te esté preparando desayuno

-Hola! Dijo sorprendida Hermione, claro que no para nada

-pareces sorprendida de verme aquí

-Creí que te habías ido, eso es todo, dijo tímida Hermione, ron dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y beso su frente

-Aquí estoy Hermione, lamento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste. Hermione sonrió y lo dejo seguir cocinando.

Cuando por fin término se sentaron a degustar el delicioso desayuno, y ron dijo

-Te dije que la siguiente ves que pasara la noche aquí todo seria diferente…

-Si, aunque por un momento creí que ese momento nunca llegaría.

Ron paso el resto del día con Hermione, conversaron mucho sobre todo lo que había sucedido, lo que sentían, lo que habían pensado, aunque Hermione tubo una reacción que ron no esperaba.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco,

-Para que?

-Para salir juntos

-Por que? Creí que me habías dicho que querías estar conmigo

-Así es, lo quiero, pero, acabas de terminar una relación de 6 años ayer, se vería mal que hoy ya andes con alguien mas no crees?

-Hermione que te importa lo que diga la gente?

-Por favor, no me salgas con eso, tu sabes tan bien como yo como son las personas en el ministerio, todos sabían que te habías comprometido y que ahora sepan que andas conmigo pensaran que soy una rompe hogares o algo, de verdad quiero estar contigo, solo creo que deberíamos mantener bajo perfil un par de semanas al menos.

-Como tú desees, dijo ron con una sonrisa y beso suavemente sus labios -no planeo discutir contigo, solo planeo besarte, y empezó a besarla más apasionadamente

Poco a poco Hermione se fue inclinando hacia atrás hasta que quedo completamente recostada en el sillón y ron acostado sobre ella, la acariciaba sobre la ropa firmemente, Hermione estaba enloquecida por volver a sentir las manos de ron sobre ella. Justo cuando Hermione empezaba a acariciar a ron sobre el pantalón, luna entro a la cocina y escucharon el ruido así que se separaron.

-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

-Pero mañana es domingo ron

-Si pero debo cambiarme, créeme que no quisiera irme, quiero seguir besándote, tomo la cara de Hermione por la barbilla y la acerco a él hasta besarla, incluso después de haberlo besado tantas veces, momentos como ese hacían que Hermione sintiera mariposas en el estomago.

-Entonces, puedes regresar después?, no sabes que olvídalo, no quiero sofocarte

-Hermione relájate, claro que puedo regresar, es mas no deseas que salgamos un rato con Harry y ginny? Hace mucho que no pasamos un rato todos juntos.

-Claro que si me encantaría

-Ok, entonces en dos horas vengo por ti si?

Cuando se estaban despidiendo en la puerta no podían dejar de besarse, Hermione gemía por los besos apasionados, y esto excitaba mucho a ron hasta que intento llevarla a su recamara

-No ron, mejor vete ya, recuerda que saldremos más tarde, ron se fue en cuanto logro dejar de besarla, al llegar a su casa se encontró a Harry, quien estaba preocupado por el, no sabía que era lo que ron había hecho después de descubrir la verdad, ron le conto todo, y sobre sus planes de salir los cuatro esa noche.

Fueron a un pequeño bar al que acostumbraban ir ocasionalmente, no había mucha gente ya que no era muy popular, pero a ellos les parecía excelente cuando querían beber un poco oyendo buena música, y al mismo tiempo poder conversar.

Brindaron un par de veces, no exactamente por algo en específico si no por el placer de estar juntos de nuevo, toda la noche ron y Hermione se miraban coquetamente, acariciaban sus manos, ron acariciaba la pierna de Hermione debajo de la mesa, Hermione se mordió el labio cuando sintió que ron subía su mano hasta su entrepierna, ron la vio y se susurro en el oído

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso traviesa

Y Hermione sintió como esas palabras la derretían por dentro, cada vez que veía los labios de ron recordaba como se sentía besarlos, ron por su parte veía a Hermione, y pensaba como se veía desnuda, recordaba cómo se veía arriba de él gimiendo de pasión, cada vez estaba más ansioso por arrancarle la ropa, Harry y ginny se pararon a bailar una canción y los dejaron solos en la mesa.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias ron

-Me gusta tu escote, susurro ron y la vio lujuriosamente, Hermione empezó a sentir una onda de calor en su cuerpo, coquetamente empezó a pasar un dedo por su escote, rozando suavemente sus pechos y bajando un poco mas su blusa –no hagas eso, me dan ganas de hacerte cosas susurro de nuevo ron

-Que cosas? dijo Hermione

-Quiero arrancarte la ropa, quiero besarte toda, besar tus hermosos pechos, chuparlos, quiero tocarte, y quiero hacértelo hasta que grites de placer

Hermione empezó a sentir como se humedecía lentamente, puso su mano sobre el muslo de ron y empezó a acariciarlo, se acerco hasta su oído mientras hacía eso y le dijo, -Quiero sentirlo en mi boca, y dentro de mí

En eso regresaron Harry y ginny justo a tiempo, seguramente se hubieran brincado encima si hubieran tardado un poco más, ron sugirió que le pusieran fin a la velada, y cuando iban saliendo del bar descaradamente tomo a Hermione por su trasero y lo apretó, por fortuna Harry y ginny iban adelante y no vieron nada, pero Hermione inmediatamente sintió su rostro ponerse de color escarlata.

Apenas aparecieron afuera de la casa de Hermione se quedaron parados viéndose a los ojos, no se tocaban pero estaban muy cerca Hermione empezó a abrir la puerta si darle la espalda a ron, dio unos pasos dentro de la casa y empezó a desabrocharse la blusa mientras veía seductoramente a ron, se mordió los labios y camino hasta su cuarto, ron sonrío, era más bien una mueca, cerró la puerta con seguro y siguió a Hermione. Cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto de la chica, la encontró adentro ya sin su blusa y desabrochándose el pantalón, ron entro cerro la puerta sin dejar de observarla y realizo un hechizo silenciador, creyó que seria prudente.

Empezó a caminar hasta Hermione, y antes de que se acercara demasiado, Hermione que ya estaba únicamente en su ropa interior lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su pecho, se puso de rodillas frente a el y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, ron ya estaba muy excitado, y la erección se le notaba a través de la ropa, Hermione le bajo los bóxers, y tomo su miembro entre sus manos, acariciándolo, lamio la punta, e hizo círculos con su lengua a su alrededor, lamio su largo, e incluso sus bolas, luego lo empezó a succionar, casi se lo metía todo a la boca, mientras sus manos seguían acariciándolo.

Cuando ron ya no pudo mas se levanto Hermione y ron la recostó en la cama, casi salvajemente, arranco su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda, le separo las piernas y se acostó entre ellas, separo sus labios íntimos con los dedos exponiendo su clítoris y paso su lengua lentamente sobre el, lo lamia como si fuera un caramelo macizo, Hermione estaba ansiosa por que lo hiciera mas intensamente y movia sus caderas, cada vez empezó a pasar su lengua mas rápido, y Hermione sentía como cada vez se ponía mas húmeda, lo empezó a chupar, y lamer mas rápido aun hasta que Hermione empezó a tener un orgasmo, no dejo de acariciarla hasta que Hermione lo quito, invadida por la sensibilidad que viene después de esa deliciosa sensación.

Ron se acostó sobre ella y la penetro, su primer movimiento fue brusco, entrando rápido y hasta el fondo, pero una vez dentro, empezó a moverse muy despacio, mientras veía a la cara a Hermione, rozaba su nariz contra la de ella, luego se detuvo quedando dentro de ella y se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Que pasa? Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz bajo y sensual

-Eres muy linda, y rozo su nariz cariñosamente contra la de ella

-Gracias, dijo Hermione halagada, aunque un poco extrañada, ron sonrió aun mas y empezó a besarla delicadamente, haciendo los besos mas intensos cada vez, mientras volvía a entrar y salir de ella también mas rápido cada vez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde salió de ella y empezó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, bajando cada vez mas hasta sus pechos, y los empezó a besar apasionadamente, Hermione tenia sus manos en la cabeza de ron acariciando su cabello y gimiendo, hasta que ron la chupo muy fuerte y Hermione jalo su cabello

-Auch! Lo siento

-Esta bien, me gusta intenso

-Entonces por qué me jalas el cabello?

-Por que me gusta intenso, dijo Hermione con una seductora sonrisa, que encendió a ron y se acerco a besarla, muy apasionadamente, casi demasiado, agarro sus pechos retorciendo los pezones, y pasaba sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Hermione, se turnaba entre eso y meterlos dentro de ella, Hermione disfrutaba mucho esa pasión, pero también quería hacer disfrutar a ron, así que lo recostó en la cama y se acostó sobre el, beso todo su cuerpo, incluso sus pezones, mientras apretaba y jalaba su miembro, una vez mas lo chupo, ocasionando que a ron s ele escaparan algunos jadeos.

Puso su pecho sobre el miembro de ron, y lo apretó entre ellos, lamio su punta y volvió a chuparlo un poco mas, después se sentó sobre el, de forma que su miembro queda justo frente a ella, rozando su pubis, empezó a acariciarlo con la punta de sus dedos, mientras veía a ron

-Me pregunto que podría hacer ahora?

-Tal vez, sentarte aquí, rico ron mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los de Hermione que acariciaban su miembro

-Te gustaría?

-Si

Hermione se levanto un poco y se hizo hacia a delante, dejando que la punta de ron la rozara solo lo suficiente para humedecerlo

-Métetelo

-No te oigo Ron, decía Hermione, y delicadamente se retorcía sobre ron

Ron la tomo de las caderas y elevo su pelvis bruscamente, entrando en Hermione, ella se dejo caer, y continúo el movimiento, continuaron varios segundos así, hasta que Ron se pudo sobre ella

-Creí que te gustaba intenso, dijo mientras le mordía el labio, quieres que te enseñe que es intenso?

-Si ron, enséñame!

Ron tomo las piernas de Hermione y las elevo, y empezó a hacérselo con todas sus fuerzas, Hermione termino aceleradamente, pero a ron aún le quedaban energías, bajo las piernas de Hermione, y siguió haciéndoselo, hasta que termino también.

Se recostó a un lado de Hermione a recuperar el aliento, la abrazo y beso su mejilla, y le susurro –Te quiero, esa noche durmieron, juntos tranquilos y felices.

El siguiente mes se la pasaron repitiendo esa noche casi todos los fines de semana, aunque aun en el trabajo preferían no verse, ni salir en público, cuando por fin paso ese tiempo, y ya todos sabían que ron había terminado con lavender, empezaron a ir a comer juntos, lo hacían casi todos los días a su hora del almuerzo, en ocasiones Harry los acompañaba, un día que fueron por unas copas después del trabajo se encontraron a lavender en el lugar al que ron y Hermione llegaron tomados de la mano, en cuanto los vio, la chica se puso de pie furiosa, y por un segundo ron temió por la seguridad de Hermione, cuando vio que un tipo llego por atrás de lavender y la abrazo besándola en el cuello, entonces pudieron sentarse lejos de ella, tranquilos, sabiendo que ya no arruinaría sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>


End file.
